You Are My Sunshine
by rainbowsailormoon
Summary: After Arendelle has become peaceful again, problems ensue, between sisters, friends, kingdoms, magic, and, danger. (Vague I know) Will Anna and Elsa be able to work things out? What about Kristoff? What kind of dangerous scheme is happening against Arendelle now? Takes place directly after the end of the film. Elsanna story. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter One A New Beginning

You are my Sunshine.

A/N: This is my second story in progress. Bear with me on updates! I don't own anything from anything besides the stuff that is clearly not in the actual movie, so yup! :3 This story takes place directly after the end of the movie! This is an Elsanna story, so if you don't like, go away now or forever hold your peace! Please review to let me know how it's going, what you think, and, stuff. :p

Chapter One:

After a long day of ice skating in Arendelle, the crowd began to dwindle as the sun began to set. The people of this now peaceful city, were exhausted from the joyous return of their queen and princess safely. When the last of the crowd began to leave, Princess Anna and Queen Elsa were making their way inside the castle while saying their good byes to the mountain man Kristoff, his reindeer buddy Sven, and, their little snow man friend Olaf.

"You don't really have to go! You have helped saved the whole kingdom of Arendelle! We can offer you a big old room in this castle! Come on!," said Anna while playfully tugging on her new boyfriend Kristoff's arm.

"Well I don't really think castles are my thing, but we won't be far off! We can see each other anytime we want," Kristoff responded looking down at the strawberry blonde beauty.

"You're right, I don't know if I can handle seeing you all the time anyway!"

Kristoff smiled and the couple slowly kissed.

Elsa saw this from where she was in front of them and slightly averted her gaze. Her sister was so lovable she thought. She was happy for sister, but at the same time felt a little strange. "I must be tired," she accidentally thought out loud and then shook her head, receiving strange looks.

"Well we better be going! It's been a long past couple of days and I would like to spend some time with my sister!" Anna said changing the mood. She let go of Kristoff and then attached herself to Elsa almost knocking her gorgeous blonde sister over.

The groups finished their goodbyes ending with a kiss for each one from Anna and a thankful bow from Elsa, and then went their separate ways.

Inside the castle the girls went to immediately stuff their faces while laughing the whole time. Anna shared the entire story of what happened, besides the part with Hans which she would have been reluctant to bring up. Her sister knew that part anyway.

The end of the day was upon them. After getting ready for the bed the two girls sat on Elsa's bed while wishing each other good night.

"Elsa, this feels so nice," Anna said whilst playing with her hands. "The open doors, seeing you, being with you," she continued.

"I know Anna, it is just so amazing. I wish we could have spent our whole lives like this."

A small silence fell after, sure that would have been possible, but neither blamed anyone for how it happened this way.

"But what is most important is that we have each other now!" Anna said leaning over from her spot sitting on Elsa's bed, hugging her sister's waist, and, burying her head in her stomach. A small tear fell from Anna's eye but she kept it to herself. Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Now get to bed, Anna. For my first notion as queen, I want us to wake up early and start planning your birthday party. I know it is coming up soon and I want to invite everyone."

"Really? You're going to throw a party for me? You remembered my birthday?"

"Of course I know your birthday. Do you think I am that bad of a sister?"

"Well no, what I meant was, you've been going through so much and you want to throw a party for me?" Anna flashed Elsa the most sincere smile Elsa has ever seen.

"I want to do anything to make you happy Anna, we have so much catching up to do." Elsa looked back, her expression just as sincere and filled with love.

Anna got up off of Elsa and stood right in front of her. She looked her sister in the eyes and then touched her forehead to Elsa's. Then she kissed her sister on the corner of her lips and then on her cheek. She smiled with her face still close to her sister's.

Then quickly turned around and waved out the door, "Good night Elsa! I'll see you in the morning!"

Elsa just sat there and weakly said, "Good night Anna. I love you."

End of Chapter One!

More A/N: Sorry I know this first part was kind of short, but I thought this would be a good place to end! I'll have more coming up shortly! So just let me know what you think! :3


	2. Chapter Two Don't Be Afraid

A/N: I don't own Frozen or anything in it that I didn't just now make up.

Chapter Two

The wind blew fierce for what felt like forever, until it came to an abrupt halt. Anna saw Kristoff in the distance, but heard Hans walk towards her sister on her left. She had two options, save herself by running to Kristoff or try to stop Hans and save her sister. She ran towards her sister, her already Frozen hands now covering her arms, then her chest. Her legs then froze. She stopped and looked on as Hans tore his sword into Elsa's shoulder. It sliced through her upper body and chest, killing her near instantly as blood covered the frozen fjords. All Anna could do was stare on as her mouth froze, then her nose. Her eyes were then frozen open, always to stare on at her murdered sister.

Anna awoke terribly frightened. Her chest was tight; she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air, by first reaching outwards and then by grabbing her chest. A tear fell from her right eye, and then her left.

"It was just a dream?" She said, while gasping.

"It was just a dream..right?"

Of course she knew it was just a dream, but she had to be certain. She couldn't lose her sister again, not when she made it this far. She threw her covers from atop of her and began running towards her door and down the hall towards her sister's room. She was barefoot with only a short green night gown on, and, the spring time had just arrived, leaving the halls still very cool in the castle.

Anna arrived at her sister's door late in the night. In the moonlight the white door glowed with blue snowflakes popping out at her. She lifted her arm up to knock on the door but instead felt her hand graze softly down the door, feeling each individual snowflake.

'Even Elsa's door is beautiful,' she thought to herself, envying her sister. 'Envy, right?'

Instead of knocking she slowly made her way to the doorknob, caressing the door on the way. She opened it slowly, and, the only thing she could see was the moonlight shining on her sister and her blue duvet. The moon bounced off her sister's platinum blonde hair, making Elsa appear almost unreal, like a goddess.

Anna tiptoed to the bed after closing the door behind her quietly. She lifted up the blankets on the near side of the bed and slipped in. She realized Elsa was in the middle of the bed and didn't know how to fit herself. So Anna wrapped her arm around her sisters waist and set her hand on top of Elsa's and held it lightly. It was comforting to see her sister here and sleeping peacefully. The cold of Elsa's hand took Anna by surprise but did not chill her. In fact, the cold felt more like a soothing energy making it's way into Anna's hand and through out her whole body. The touch made Anna shiver without being cold and stirred Elsa slightly.

"Anna...what are you doing?" Elsa said with her eyes closed while smiling lightly. It reminded her of the last night Anna was able to hang out with Elsa before the accident happened.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I had this horrible dream that I wasn't able to save you from Hans. When I woke up it scared me, and, I realized it was just a dream. I was still afraid though. I was afraid that you weren't actually here. I just had to make sure..." Anna whispered and pouted with a sniffle.

Elsa turned around slightly and looked up at her sister.

"Anna, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I remember when you told me that, you told me that you would be there for me. Well I am here now too. I will never leave your side. Do you remember how I promised that there would be no more locked doors?"

"Mhm," Anna whimpered.

"Well I have another promise. I promise I will always be here, and, that I will never leave you. Just like you never left me. I am so sorry for everything Anna. You are way to pure to be put through this and.."

Elsa was cut off as Anna put her finger up to Elsa's mouth to shush her.

"I accept your promise. It's okay." Anna smiled, realizing she was in the best company there was.

Anna pulled her finger back and gently ushered Elsa to turn back over and then wrapped her arm around her once more.

"I love you Elsa." Anna whispered ever so softly.

The two girls then fell asleep. They were exhausted and both deserved a rest.

The Next Morning~

Anna opened her eyes wearily, knowing she was facing directly towards the sun because of the red that shown through when her eyes were closed. After becoming accustomed, she jumped slightly and sat up quickly.

"Oh right, I'm in Elsa's room," Anna laughed at how much of an air head she could be sometimes.

She then looked side to side frantically. 'Hmm, Where is Elsa?'

Like speaking of the devil, Elsa walked into the room already done up for the day.

"Wow Elsa, you look amazing." Anna said as her jaw slightly dropped at the sight of her sister.

Elsa was wearing a dark blue ice dress today, with a similar cut of her first ice dress only this one has light, tiny blue stars covering most of it. 'She really is a goddess. Wait what?' Anna thought.

Elsa had her hair down in her new hair style braid thrown to one side.

"Thanks, Anna. You know I wouldn't forget if you went one day without telling me." Elsa teased. "Now I let you sleep in, so get up. Some of the party planners are already here and if we can get it all done, we'll have your party in exactly one week. I already ordered the invitations to be sent out to everyone, well besides the traitors and people who partook in treason, but everyone else though!"

Anna smiled at how giddy her sister was. "Sound's great Elsa, you make me the happiest girl alive."

Anna hopped out of the bed to get ready for the day and for the next week. She loved how her life had turned for the better.

End of Chapter Two.

A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Please review, well I mean unless you don't want to. But yeah thanks again!


	3. Chapter Three Suitable

A/N: Yeah I keep busting out these chapters pretty quickly! I am sorry they are all short, I just try to stop it when it seems right to stop! So I had the idea for this story buzzing in my head so much I had to write it down! If you like it, review and let me know. If you don't like it, tell me what could make it better! :D By the way, these are the ages I am using. I know there aren't specifics at all in the real movie but for my story, Anna is about to turn 20 and Elsa is 22. Anna's birthday is in the spring and Elsa's is n the fall, however, they held the coronation ceremony in the spring/summer ish time, so it would be easier for all the guest from around the world to arrive and the ceremony would be more pleasant. I hope you didn't mind those minor details!

Chapter Three

The next week went by rather quickly. The royal sisters kept pretty busy the whole time. Elsa was busy being the queen of Arendelle, planning Anna's 20th birthday party, and, just being a good sister and friend to the people around her. She was the happiest she had been her entire life, but something was missing. She had no idea what. Anna kept busy attempting to help Elsa plan her celebration and running off with her boyfriend and friends. Elsa didn't mind that she was all over the place, she knew that's how her sister was. A busybody but maybe not with the most accomplishing of tasks. Elsa would be jealous though of Anna, when she ran off with Kristoff. Jealous that she didn't have someone to just run off with. Or was she jealous of Kristoff? 'Why would I be?' The thought crossed Elsa's mind but she didn't let it stay there, all she could think about was this party to make Anna happy. She knew this one great party couldn't make up for the 14 odd years they lost, but she couldn't dwindle in the past. Anna didn't want her to. She just wanted to make a great future for her and Anna.

The Day Before the Party~

"You better come to my party, buttheads!" Anna yelled behind her as she entered the castle gates leaving Kristoff, Sven, and, Olaf to go home.

She smiled her whole way to her bedroom where she found Elsa sitting on her bed, looking at the floor.

Her instinct automatically was to run to her sister's side and hold her, but she resisted the urge afraid she would scare Elsa even more.

Her smile fell and she walked cautiously towards her older sister.

"Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa looked up at the girl, her eyes were a bit watery but there wasn't a single tear shed.

"I just need to talk to you Anna."

"What is it? Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Anna, but just listen to me for a minute." Elsa patted the bed, insinuating the girl come sit by her. "Anna, the royal advisers, are suggesting that, since you and I are of age now, we need to find suitors."

Anna chuckled a little. She was slightly relieved that the problem wasn't very "harmful" but also realizing it was a big problem indeed. "Suitors? I am not ready to get married. Hah!."

"Me neither Anna, but this is serious. It is what our parents would have wanted and what the kingdom wants. Bound by royal blood, we have to abide by these terms."

"Get married? How can they make us get married? This just doesn't make sense to me."

"Of course it doesn't. But just imagine, two beautiful royal sisters, old enough to get married but aren't? The kingdom will definitely think there is something wrong with us. More than they already think."

Anna saw the pain in her eyes, 'Elsa must have it really hard, being so "different"' She didn't know how to word it. She never saw her sister's powers as a problem or different. They were just there, they made up her sister and she loved every piece of Elsa.

"I don't want to get married to Kristoff. I mean maybe one day, not saying he's a bad guy, but right now? I couldn't possibly.."

Anna was cut off by Elsa, "No, Anna. It would have to be a suitable suitor. A prince."

"So even if I have to get married, I can't even marry the person I want? Hah!," Anna exclaimed as she stood up. "This is a joke."

"This isn't a joke."

"This a joke."

Elsa just put her head back down to face the floor, she wish she didn't have to tell her sister. She wish that this wasn't true. Elsa herself didn't want to be married, especially to someone she'd have to meet tomorrow at her sister's birthday party.

"Anna this isn't. So dress your best tomorrow, there will be princes here to meet you. To meet us..."

A small light inside Anna faded out. Elsa saw it and felt her heart break.

"I'm so sorry Anna."

"There has to be something you can do! You're the queen after all!"

"Like what? What can I do? I am just as much stuck in this as you? You think I want to see you be married away? I don't."

Anna felt bad about raising her voice at her sister. What could Elsa do?

Anna shrunk back into herself. "I am going to bed Elsa, I will see you at the party tomorrow." She went to turn away when she felt a cool hand grab her wrist. The room was now snowing slightly. Anna looked around and then back towards her sister.

"Please don't go, sleep with me tonight?"

And so she did. With her front side glued to Elsa's backside. She kept her lips on the nape of Elsa's neck all night, with her arm around her waist, and, their hands interlocked.

A/N: So let me know what you think so far! It's getting a little hectic, and, more complex. :3


	4. Chapter Four Anna's Birthday Party

A/N: Four chapters one day? Yeah I am on a roll. I know they are a little short so sorry about that!

I don't own anything from Frozen. Enjoy!

Chapter Four Anna's Birthday Party

The celebration started in the early afternoon. Both girls agreed not to let something such as "finding a suitor" get in the way of their good time. As long as they pretended like they were looking, who would notice they weren't?

The day started only partially warm with the sun in the sky partly clouded.

Kristoff, Sven, and, Olaf were the first to show up.

"Happy Birthday Anna!" Olaf said as he appeared with a purple flower.

"Thank you Olaf." Anna accepted the flower from Olaf and put it in her shimmering hair. Her normal two braids on the side were now twisted on the top with a couple loose pieces (put there on purpose) dangling down with two side pieces that framed her face with her bangs. She was wearing a dark green dress with a very revealing cut actually. It exposed her clavicles and shoulders with short, white, poofy sleeves starting at her biceps. The dress was fitted to her every curves and went down just past her knee s aside from a slit that went up her right leg to her mid thigh. It was decorated with translucent floral pattern that glittered in the sun.

Sven nudged Anna playfully and she scratched his chin in returning while saying thank you, understanding he was wishing her a happy birthday as well.

Anna then walked up Kristoff with her hands behind her back smiling. Kristoff played off a small blush.

"How do I look?" Anna joked with him while getting closer.

There was a slight pause. "You look beautiful."

"You hesitated again." Olaf added causing Kristoff to roll his eyes.

"Thank you." They moved into kiss but all of a sudden a thought came into Anna's head. She said she didn't want to marry Kristoff. Why had she said that? Why would she be with him if she didn't want a future with him. Then she thought about how she had to find a suitor. She had to tell him.

Right before their lips met she pulled back.

"Kristoff, I have to tell you something."

Kristoff raised an eyebrow and pulled back as well. He was awkward as usual. "Yeah what is it?"

She explained to him how she had to find a suitor. A prince. She had to marry someone. And she didn't want to leave out the whole truth.

'I don't want you to take this negatively as of right now, but when I was forced to think about marriage yesterday, I realized I couldn't really see myself marrying you. But please, don't take it personally. After the whole Hans thing I just can't picture myself marrying any man"

Kristoff appeared hurt, but it didn't stop him from saying what he said next. "You know what? I have never even thought about marriage. It doesn't have to hurt our relationship, I mean why don't we just take it how it is and if we can work through it we can, and if we can't, I'll always be here for you."

Anna had a huge grin on her face and wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck. He was always such a good guy to her, she was truly lucky to have him as a friend.

"By the way you look nice too." Anna added with an innocent smirk.

Kristoff was dressed up for once. He was wearing a dark green suit that matched Anna's dress with a creme colored under shirt. He put his hand behind his head and half smiled. "Thanks although I prefer my other clothes better."

Kristoff and Anna headed inside the castle to join the real party, although unfortunate, Sven and Olaf had to remain outside for this one. However they didn't mind. Sven just enjoyed licking the snowflakes that flurried over Olaf and Olaf was dazzled by all of the flower decorations.

Inside the castle the hall was already filling up with people in all different colors, feasting on the arrangements of snacks that Anna had picked out. The most of which being chocolate of course. The rest of the guests were either talking casually or dancing to the live music being played. It was almost time for the announcement of Anna and her sister, so she had to depart with Kristoff for a while. Before she left, she added "Just try to be social and have a good time." She knew being social was going to be hard for him.

Elsa was behind some curtains to the side, mentally preparing herself for the day. Unlike Anna this would be first notice of her being at the party because she waited to come out. She just wanted everything to work out perfectly. She started thinking and contemplating so hard that a cool gust of wind swept through the corridors.

Anna noticed this and started to work her way faster towards the throne in the ball room.

The horns blew to get everyone's attention, followed by the announcement of "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and, Princess Anna of Arendelle. Please enjoy the celebration of the princess's 20th birthday!" While the announcement was being made Queen Elsa walked to the front of the throne followed by Princess Anna. This was the first time they had seen each other all day.

Princess Anna turned to look at Queen Elsa at the same time that Elsa looked towards Anna.

"Happy Birthday Anna, I hope you enjoy this party." Elsa smiled and couldn't take her eyes off her younger sister.

"Thank you Elsa, I already love it. You have once again made me the happiest person alive." Anna said dreamily as she tilted her head to the side whilst blushing. All she could do was take in the beauty of the queen. She wore her hair down the same with the moonlight colored braid over her shoulder, but this dress was the most extravagant she had ever laid eyes on. Because it was summer in Arendelle, their dresses were a little short. Elsa's dress cut only covered half of her shoulders and were quarter sleeve length. The whole dress was a white with only a tint of blue. 'She is actually glowing' thought Anna as she took in everything the queen had to offer. The dress ended just above her knee and was skin tight.

"Elsa, you are..I mean.. you look..wow.", was all Anna could get out while looking at Elsa.

Elsa blushed profusely and turned her head away from Anna, afraid Anna had noticed she had been staring. "You look amazing too, Anna. You are the most beautiful woman in my world."

The two girls just stood there in silence for a minute admiring each other. Anna's heart felt like it was about to pop out of her chest. She was filled with so much happiness, excitement, and, desire. Wait what? Desire? Elsa had went through so much trouble just to make this girl's birthday the best day of her life, and, she has taken such good care of Anna since she returned. She had never felt this way before in her life. Feeling guilty she went to look towards Kristoff, who was near the back of the crowd and the feeling went away. She turned back toward Elsa who was still just standing there, almost like she was stuck in time. The feeling returned. It was an immense heat soaring through her body from head to toe. She could feel it in her hands. Oh her hands were hot all of a sudden!

"I have to get some air!" Anna yelled as she dashed away leaving Elsa a little confused but shrugged it off, they just shared a very, intimate moment. Intimate? These aren't the sort of words she should be using to describe moments with her sister. She went through a list in her head of other appropriate words, dreamlike, loving, arousing? Okay maybe she should just stop. It was then that she realized. This whole time. All the weird feelings. The jealousy. The wanting to make Anna happy and comfortable all the time. It wasn't just because they were sisters, it was because she was falling for Anna. No wonder she had no interest in suitors. What was she thinking? Everything started to become really cold around her and the drink she was holding in her hand began to freeze. 'I better calm down' she thought as she was about to make her way toward the garden.

A little bit later was the dinner, where Anna and Elsa had to sit at the head of the table together with some of the other prince and princess's from around. Most of the king's and queen's could not make it due to running their own kingdoms and to let their prince's do their own thing if they were to woo the Arendelle sister's. The dinner was awkward. They made small talk mainly with two princes from a neighboring kingdom called Verona and a prince and princess from another kingdom called Corona.

After dinner was over the Queen and Princess were announced again. Now was the time for most of the dancing to occur. After the announcement, Queen Elsa turned toward Anna.

"I am sorry about earlier, I was acting oddly. I didn't mean anything."

Anna laughed nervously, "What? No, haha. It's okay." She lightly punched the queen's shoulder in a playful manner. "I am sorry too, I just got this random huge heat wave and phew. I feel better now. But feel, my hands are on fire." Anna joked as she grabbed her sisters arms.

"Ah that burnt a little." Elsa cringed as she pulled back her arm's. She assumed it was because she was such a cold person.

"Oops, sorry." Anna said sincerely as she pulled her arms back and shrugged her shoulders. The awkwardness was still there.

'I wanna dance..' Anna thought to herself.

Elsa was about to open her mouth to say something but Kristoff appeared.

"Hey Anna, can I offer you your first birthday dance?" Kristoff said as he bowed almost sarcastically.

"Sure, why not!" Anna said as she talked with her hands as well.

She jumped down the step and followed Kristoff into the crowd. Once they were in an open area, they joined hands and pushed themselves together.

"Ah jeez!" Kristoff yelled as he pulled his hand back a little bit. "Your hands are on fire!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I don't know why I'm so warm." Anna apologized as they held their hands together carefully.

"So did you find a suitor yet?"

"Shut up, I haven't even looked." Anna stuck her tongue out. "But I will if you want me to!"

"Hey hey, I didn't say that, hot head. I am just messing with you. I was paying attention to you. You haven't even been looking. You haven't even taken your eyes off of your sister all day."

Anna, who at the same moment was looking at Elsa in the distance talking to some people she couldn't see, pulled back and looked at Kristoff.

"Have not." 

"What? Are you worried she's going to get married before you?"

"She's not going to get married."

"Well why not, I thought you said you both had to?"

"We do but I won't let her."

Kristoff pulled his hand back with a yelp, "Ow god!" Kristoff yelled, almost startling neighboring dancers. "You should go run your hands under some cold water or snow or something!"

"I'm sorry, I am just flushed." The song ended and all the couples ceased to dance for a moment. "I'll just go excuse myself for a bit and freshen up."

Anna made her way through the crowd and outside. It was a scorcher outside all of a sudden. She felt a sweat pool over her after walking only a few yards. 'It's kind of hot for this time of year, or at all in Arendelle.' Anna thought. She decided that she wasn't going to cool down out here so she returned back in just in time for her favorite song to begin playing. In the distance she could see Elsa talking to the two princes from Verona and ran towards Elsa.

"Elsa, I mean, Queen Elsa, this is my favorite song and I was wondering if you would dance with me for it, the song, I mean, will you dance with me?" Anna said as she stumbled over her words.

Elsa smiled and excused herself from the prince's company.

"I would love to."

"And I thought you didn't dance?"

"I wouldn't dance with anyone besides you."

This caused Anna to become red again, so she took towards the group of dancing couples and Elsa followed right behind her.

The two went to reach for each others hand but Anna was weary. When they finally put their hands together, she realized she wasn't burning Elsa, in fact it was the opposite. Elsa's hands were leveling out Anna's heat. She felt that surge of energy again from the night that she had a nightmare.

Elsa made a surprised look and then looked so complacent. 'This feels amazing' she thought as she danced with Anna. The two moved so fluidly it was like a dream. A few people even stopped to look at how angelic the two were when they were dancing together.

"Elsa, you're great at dancing. I should have assumed. You're great at everything. I mean. Did I just say that out loud?"

Elsa laughed warmly and replied, "Thank you. Just because I don't usually dance doesn't mean I don't know how. It is kind of like ice skating." She put her face closer to Anna's so their cheeks touched and her lips were near Anna's ears. "I am surprised you're not better at ice skating. You are an amazing dancer as well. What else are you good at?" Elsa realized what she said and pulled back slightly but never faltered. Anna lost her breath at the words the queen was saying to her. Soon enough the dance was over and the two had to be separated. They both looked at each other with a passion, from the energy that surged between them.

The clapping of the audience snapped them back to reality.

'What am I doing?' Anna thought.

'Is this real?' Elsa pondered as the world reappeared around them.

End of Chapter Four

A/N: Hmm, well I don't have much to say except the end of the party will continue on the next chapter so stay tuned! I would enjoy constructive criticism as well or rants or raves!


	5. Chapter Five The Conclusion of the Party

A/N: One of my reviews was weary that this may be an Anna fire fic, however it may be or may not, I haven't decided. So just if anyone else has opinions I'd like to hear them. I don't own Frozen, here is chapter five!

Chapter Five The Conclusion of the Party, but the Start of Something More.

After the two sisters danced, Anna noticed the royal advisers were staring at the girls. She quickly nudged her sister with her elbow and cocked her head to signal Elsa to take notice as well. The queen noticed quickly and they both giggled slightly and walked sideways away from each other.

Anna ended up talking to a few princes. There was one who solely talked about his riches, one who solely talked about himself, and, another who just talked about some weird personal problems that she didn't need to know about. She was beginning to become exhausted by how boring this whole "finding a suitor" task was, that at the last prince she was talking to (this one couldn't stop blowing his nose) that she began to yawn and almost offended him. She excused herself and was giving up on her fake search. Anna headed toward her sister to was talking to one of the prince's from dinner. Andre? Anton? She really couldn't remember. While spacing out she accidentally ran into someone.

"Ah!" Anna cried as she almost fell to the ground, but was caught gracefully under her waist by someone.

'Oh no, it's the other Anton or Andre' Anna squirmed inside not wanting to be rude by her lack of listening or caring for that matter.

"Princess Anna." The prince said. "Are you all right? I am terribly sorry for bumping into you. I'm Prince Andre. Do you recall me from dinner?" He helped her stand properly and then bowed to her. He was a tall man with very dark brunette hair, in fact sometimes it looked black. He was very clean shaven with green eyes and a perfect green and black suit to match.

"Of course I do." Anna chuckled nervously. "Do you remember me?" She continued to joke to hopefully make the awkwardness disappear. She failed.

"How could I forget you dear princess?" Andre had a charming half smile causing the younger princess's cheeks to slightly redden but she shook it off quickly. One of her weak points was flattery.

"It appears the party is ending soon and my brother and I wished to say goodbye to the charming sisters of Arendelle."

"Thank you, you're so kind, good bye!" Anna coughed and spun around on her heels back towards her sister again.

"Can I see you again soon?"

The random statement stopped her in mid-walk.

"Sure, of course you can!" Anna said halfheartedly and continued walking.

She met up with her sister at the same time that the other brother Anton was walking away.

"Whew, that was strange." Anna had her hands at her side playing at her dress.

The ballroom was near empty aside from the people still making their way out.

The queen and princess stood next to each other as they waved to the guests who walked out. Elsa noticed some of them were disappointed for not being able to catch the queen or princess's attention but she smirked at this. She had no ill will, she just thought it was rather cute.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Elsa asked startling Anna.

"It was great Elsa, I am so glad I was able to spend it with you."

"Yeah me too, I wanted to ask you some.." Elsa was cut off by Kristoff approaching.

"Hey Anna, how was your birthday?" He asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"It was great, Elsa is the best sister I could ever ask for."

Those words both made Elsa feel like the best and worst person on the planet. Here she was about to tell her sister about these strange thoughts she's feeling. But that's just it, she was about to tell her sister. Who was she kidding?

Anna and Kristoff's conversation faded out and they walked to where some leftover food was to regale each other in what they encountered at this supposed court ship party.

Elsa watched them chat while still bidding farewell to the guests. As the last person left, someone walked back in.

"Prince Anton?"

"Queen Elsa, I am glad I was able to make it back in time. Our ship is having rudder and wheel problems. Our crewman won't be able to get it fixed this late night because of how dark it is. Is there anyway that my brother, crew and I would be able to stay for the night until the morning when our boat will be repaired?" Prince Anton looked similar to his brother although his hair was a little longer and a little lighter. He had oceanic blue eyes and blue and black suit to match. He was built well and thin.

'Of course I don't want you to. But what kind of queen would I be if I turned down a couple of princes in need? I need to make sure no one fears me..' The queen was torn between what to do but eventually she had to do the right thing.

"Of course, I will do whatever is in my power to accommodate you, your brother, and, your men for as long as you need." 'I shouldn't have added that last part.'

"Thank you, your highness. I will return shortly with everyone else."

Elsa nods and as they both turn different directions. Kristoff comes walking past her and gives her a hearty goodbye. She looks around and can't find her sister, so she heads towards her room. She finds the door open and looks inside but doesn't see her sister at first.

"Boo!"

Anna jumped out from behind the door and scared the living daylights out of her!

Elsa laughed and hugged her sister.

"So, Prince Anton and Prince Andre's boat is broken...so I kind of had to let them stay here until their ship is fixed."

"What, really? But they're so...creepy. Straight forward. Prince like."

"I know Anna, I'm sorry but I had to let them. I don't want to turn someone down."

"You know what, this might look good for us actually. The royal advisers will think we're trying to get to know the royal brothers to save our royal blood if you know what I mean?" Anna has her hand cupped around her mouth as she crouches slightly and nudges her sister.

"You're ridiculous. Get ready for bed. I am going to go show the two prince's to their rooms."

"Will you be okay?"

"Of course I will." Elsa was reassuring with her smile, but nothing ever stops Anna from worrying about her.

Elsa turned to walk out the door, closing it behind her. She walked down the corridor to the main hall where all the men were waiting.

"My staff will show your men to their rooms and Prince Anton and Prince Andre please follow me." Elsa was abrupt and turned around not waiting for the two prince's to follow, although she was sure they were. They continued to walk down a corridor adjacent to Anna and Elsa's rooms.

"So will Anna be showing us to our rooms as well?"

"No, Anna has already retired for the day." Elsa said without looking behind her.

"Then who is that following us?"

Elsa turned around just quickly enough to see Anna dart behind a corner. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the corner.

"Anna what are you doing you goof?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be alone."

Elsa rolled her eyes once more and waved her hand signaling Anna to follow her. The girl was adamant with her arms in front of her but followed her sister without question.

"Well Princess Anna, would you like to show me to my room and help your sister out while she show's Anton?" Andre asked smoothly.

Anna groaned very quietly. 'What have I got myself into?.' "Sure thing! Come this way!"

Anna was almost jogging down the hall towards the room Prince Andre would be staying in making it hard for him to keep up.

"Well here we are," Anna said as she opened up the door, "I hope this is suitable for you and if you need anything else, one of our staff will be truly happy to help you."

"Good night!," Anna added as she began to stroll out the door.

"Thank you so much Anna, I hope you have good dreams." Andre smiled.

'Why am I being so cold? He is really just trying to be nice.' Anna wondered as she began to walk away after smiling to Andre back. She even smiled genuinely in return. The princess was almost all the way back to where Elsa was showing Anton her room when she noticed something and hid behind the corner. Peaking her head around sly-fully, Anna began eavesdropping.

Prince Anton got down on knee, which caused Anna to make a "yeesh" face. "Thank you so much Queen Elsa, I know this is short notice, inconvenient, and, unexpected. You are doing my kingdom of Verona a huge favor." The Prince Anton reached out and grabbed Elsa's hand. This caused Anna to put her hand up to her mouth and gasp slightly. She quickly covered her mouth in case someone heard. "But I wouldn't want to be trapped anywhere than here with you, I hope that while my boat is getting fixed we can spend some time together."

'He is totally making the moves on my sister!' Anna thought. 'Pfft why should I care? She's a big girl, she can do whatever she wants.'

"I am speechless Prince Anton, I will accept your request. How about I show you around Arendelle tomorrow?" The words just flowing out of Elsa's mouth. She hardly knew why.

'Oh my god she is totally going with it!' Anna was still being extremely nosy.

"Nothing would make me happier." Anton pulled Elsa's hand to his lips and kissed her hand oh so lightly, then flipped her hand over and kissed her palm the same. A deep red formed on Elsa's face and the ground around her froze slightly. The prince had a pleased look on his face with the response from Elsa.

'Oh no she didn't! I can't believe it.' Anna forgot she wasn't known and just turned around the corner and walked past them almost knocking the prince over on the way to her room.

"Oh pardon me, Princess Anna. I hope you sleep well."

All Anna did in return was lift her hand up and continue walking. Elsa sensed something was off, but she wasn't sure if Anna saw the kiss or not. She quickly pulled away.

"I apologize but I must retire now. I will see you in the morning." She stepped away quickly hot on Anna's trail. 'Is it getting warmer in here? That's strange it's usually cool at night this time of year.' She thought nothing more on it and then found herself in front of Anna's door. It was closed in front of her face and she almost felt like the door closed was a representation of Anna being upset with her. Instead of just walking she tapped on the door lightly with her knuckles.

"Anna, are you in there?"

"I am sleeping."

"You never fall asleep this easily, can I come?"

"I don't think so, I don't want to get up to open the door. I am very tired from the party. Thank you again by the way, today's been really...crazy."

Elsa didn't like Anna's tone and twisted the knob only to find the door locked. "What happened to no locked doors?"

There was no response on the other end. Elsa was now upset and stormed away from Anna's room, with an ice path trailing her. Anna thought she could hear Elsa's door slam.

'I had no right to be mad. I feel so awful. Elsa has gone through so much and here I am just trying to make things harder on her. She's happy with someone and I'm just jealous for god knows why.'

Anna turned on her bed about eight times before realizing she would never be comfortable with this sort of guilt on her chest. She needed to apologize and talk to her sister about it. She got up and opened the door, blew out her candle, and, headed directly to Elsa's room. She also found the door shut in the face but hesitated again before opening it. 'What am I going to say? What should I say? I don't even know how to explain what this is. It's probably just because she's in my life all of a sudden and I am afraid to lose her so quickly to someone else. I don't want her to spend time with other people yet. What am I saying? This isn't like me, I'm not possessive. How do I really feel?' Anna didn't get to finish her thought and was unable to think of something to say when Elsa's door opened right in front of her. Anna looked around Elsa before they started talking and realized her whole room was covered in front but was defrosting near her feet. Before Elsa could get a word in edgewise Anna flung her arms around Elsa and squeezed her tightly.

"Elsa I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I was acting like that."

Elsa choked a bit, "It's okay." She exhaled heavily. "If you let me go.." She choked again. "We'll talk about it."

Anna let go promptly and apologized again, this time with a small grin on her face. She followed Elsa in her room and shut the door behind her. Where Anna stepped the frost completely thawed before each foot was placed on the ground. Elsa caught her off guard again.

"So I thought you were already asleep and you were soooo tired that you couldn't get up?" Elsa jested as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, I am a little more awake now. Look Elsa, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Elsa looked a little nervous but began stripping her dress off so she could change into her comfy night gown. Stripping for Elsa just involved a little bit of melting the current outfit she was wearing, and then sculpting a new one with her powers. All she had left on was a bra and underwear as she designed her white and blue night gown. Anna gulped.

"Are you interested in Prince Anton?" Anna said nearly screaming.

"I'm not sure, why? I mean I don't see why I shouldn't give it a shot with someone. I think having something with someone would be nice." The nightgown fully appeared taking Anna off her slight edge. "It just feels good to feel wanted sometimes you know. You know what I'm talking about, you get it from Kristoff?"

"I mean yeah I guess, but you have to get it from the right person Elsa."

"And do you know who the right person is for me Anna?" Elsa sure was good at catching Anna off guard tonight.

"Well, no...I mean.."

"So how do you know Prince Anton isn't the right person for me? It does make me feel good. To feel pretty."

Elsa was now tucking herself in with Anna crawling under the blankets as well at her side. Anna reached over and blew out the candle knowing she was the closest.

"Do I make you feel that way?"

"Excuse me?"

"Err, that's not what I meant, I mean do I make you happy?"

Elsa sat up and faced Anna. "What kind of question is that? You make me happier than anyone."

Anna mumbled, "Then why do you need someone else..grr."

"Anna speak up I can't hear anything you're saying."

Anna sat up as well. "Not that long ago you were telling me how you weren't ready to get married and everything.."

Elsa began to feel offended, " I never said I wanted to marry anyone."

"That's not my point, I mean why do you want to be with someone right now?"

"I don't understand. Explain to me better what you're getting at. You're seeing Kristoff. It's very unlike you to want to see me unhappy."

"See! I don't make you happy Elsa!"

"Anna you are literally not making any sense, get some sleep." Elsa plopped herself back down and threw the blankets over her head.

"'Then why did you let him kiss you?"

'She knows.' Elsa thought. "It was just on my hand."

"And on your palm, he kissed you twice."

"And how would you know, were you spying?"

Now Anna was guilty too. "That's besides the point Elsa. You shouldn't just let anyone kiss you."

"It made me feel special. I just want to feel...good. After so long without human contact Anna, you have to try to understand. And plus, like I said, it was just my hand."

"What about next time? Next time it wont be just your hand. It will be your lips too, and then what?"

"Who says there will even be a next time?" Their argument was very heated. Anna began to cry slightly.

"I just got you back, I don't want to give you away so quickly. I want you to be mine for a while."

Elsa was slightly shocked by this response. She believed earlier she was falling for her younger sister but disregarded it completely. Could Anna be feeling the same way? 'God, why am I still thinking about this, she just missed her older sister. She needs a good role model. But then again, why do I feel something shock me when I touch her.'

"I'm sorry Anna, please stop crying." Elsa cupped Anna's face and shushed her peacefully with a small rhythm. "You will never lose me, I promised you." The way the moon lit up Anna's face left Elsa in awe and then for a split second her actions weren't her own. With her hands on Anna's cheeks still, she pulled Anna's face forward in the slightest and pushed her lips onto Anna's. They both felt the same energy that they felt while dancing. It was as if they were on another planet. It felt like icicle fireworks were igniting inside of their hearts and exploding between them. Elsa pulled away slowly and then quickly and let go.

"Anna, I'm sorry..I uh.." Elsa attempted to create an excuse as quickly as possible but the only thing that came to mind was 'I lost track of time.' which was completely unbelievable and dumb.

Anna then grabbed Elsa's neck with her thumbs on Elsa's cheek and pulled Elsa in for another kiss, this time lasting a little longer only with the same effect. Elsa raised her arms and set them gently on Anna's waste, shooting more energy through her body. They both parted at the same time.

"Ahh, now I'm sorry. Elsa. I didn't mean to take advantage of you or anything."

"No me neither."

"You're just my sister and I just love you so much."

"I know its okay I love you too, I am not offended by it."

"Do you want me to leave? I can leave." Anna began to get up but Elsa grabbed her body and pulled her back.

"No, stay."

Elsa turned over to her usual sleeping position pulling Anna around her.

"We have a lot of lost time between us, a lot of lost love. This is completely natural." Elsa wasn't sure if she was telling herself or Anna. Anna placed her lips on the nape of Elsa's neck but this time slightly kissing her before resting. The two girls peacefully fell asleep together.

End of Chapter Five.

A/N: This one was a little longer. Am I doing this okay ? Do you guys like it? Just let me know! :3


	6. Chapter Six Royal Advising

A/N: I don't have much to say again, but this entire fan-fic will probably be on the longer side, so I hope you don't mind!

Chapter Six Royal Advising

Elsa was up as soon as the sun reached her eyelids every morning, unlike her sister who could sleep well into the middle of the day. She never understood how Anna could just sleep her days away with seemingly no problems in the world. Elsa dressed quickly and began down to the office room she uses to work on some of her more queenly jobs, such as trade and business. She wanted some time to herself before she was to spend the most of her day with Prince Anton. She almost regretted the decision after what her and Anna talked about last night. Elsa kept it pressed in her mind that the relation she had with her sister was purely that, sisterly. Then she heard someone talking down the hall. She quickly recognized their voices as the royal advisers, Gabriel and Harald.

"Yes well the princes are here now, what do you think of this?"

"Hmm, it is a bit troubling Harald, I didn't think the Queen and Princess would listen to what we had to say so eagerly."

"Correct, but we must begin our plans of actions immediately, the sooner Anna is to live at another palace, the better. We can't let.."

Elsa was outraged and confused. She decided to let her appearance be known and walk out of the room she was in down the hall. The two men gulped hoping the queen did not hear their previous conversation, she played it off as she didn't at least.

"Your majesty." The advisers bowed before her.

"Gentleman." The gentleman stood, straightened their backs, and, began talking with the queen.

"I see your party was a success, I feel terribly awful about the princes of Verona's ship. You are so kind my highness, giving them a place to stay." Gabriel spoke up.

"Yes your honor, absolutely wonderful. Were you able to meet anyone who caught your eye last night Queen Elsa?"

She has a cute smirk to her face, "Perhaps I did Sir Harald. Now I must continue on some of this paper work." She gave a slight bow and turned back into her office. The sun came in, leaving no need for a lamp or candle. She sat down and organized a stack of new papers on her desk. The royal advisers turned on their heel and walked quickly down the hall where they were going. 'Hmm, what were they talking about? Such strange men.' Elsa shrugged it off and was about to get working when she heard a knock on the door frame of the office. She turned her face to see Prince Anton standing in the door.

"Excuse me, your highness and good morning."

"Good morning Prince Anton, I am not ready for our day just yet. But if you head to the dining room, I will meet you for breakfast shortly." Elsa said with her head already turned back to her papers.

"Sounds pleasant, my queen." Prince Anton strolled down the hall towards the dining room.

After a little bit of reading through some of the papers, she grabbed the stack and made her way towards the dining room. When entering through the large doors she saw Prince Anton and Prince Andre sitting at the large wooden table enjoying some glasses of tea. However, she did not see her sister around. 'Figures..' Elsa thought about how her sister was still in dreamland.

Elsa placed herself at the head of the table and was promptly bought a cup of tea by one of the staff members. Her name was Carla. She had been there since before the gates were closed when Elsa was young. She wasn't very old though. Only being 16 when this happened, she was now only around 30. She was a very beautiful woman with light blonde hair that came to her shoulders. She had very green eyes and was in great physical condition.

"Carla, could you go wake Anna for me? She doesn't need to sleep in all day today." Elsa said with a smile, still not looking up from her paper work.

"Yes my lady." Carla did a little curtsy and walked out of the dining room, down the sunlit halls to Elsa's room.

"Good Morning Prince Andre and Prince Anton, I hope you don't find me terribly rude, I just have a little bit of paperwork I need to do and I work best with my morning tea."

"It's no problem at all your highness, I envy you. I can hardly function in the morning, let alone work. My brother is good at all of that," Prince Andre said about Anton.

"It's true, my brother would also still be sleeping now had I not awoke him."

The two brothers shared a laugh. They sort of reminded Elsa of how her sister and her interacted.

Anna walked into the dining room, she was fully dressed and done up, however her brain was not fully there as she stumbled around a little bit, causing the group to giggle a bit.

"Please forgive us Princess Anna for laughing, it is just that you remind me so much of my brother."

"Mm, is okay." Anna said as she sat down next to her sister and was quickly greeted with a cup of tea as well.

"So Princess Anna will you be joining your sister and I on our tour around Arendelle today?" Prince Anton continued.

She wanted to, now knowing she had the option but could not.

"I'm sorry, I have plans already today and am afraid I will not be back until the evening."

"Doing what?" Elsa asked quickly.

"I have plans with Kristoff, Sven, and, Olaf to have a picnic."

"Are those friends of yours, princess?" Prince Andre added.

"Yes, they are very dear to me. Kristoff is the official Ice Master and Deliverer for Arendelle, Sven is his buddy the reindeer and Olaf is the snowman Elsa made!"

"An ice master, a snowman, and, a reindeer! Oh how peculiar and lovely, I would love to meet them sometime."

Anna at first couldn't tell whether Andre was being serious or facetious, but gave him the benefit of the doubt. The look on his face did not seem to bear any ill will. Anna's judging of this prince was cut off by his brother's sudden question.

"Will you be joining us brother?"

"No I think I better not. I should help the men with the boat. But how about, since I won't be done until this evening, and, Anna will be back this evening, that we all meet at a local tavern?"

"What a splendid idea! Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, what do you think?"

Anna and Elsa have recently just began leaving the castle gates, they had hardly been to town, let alone to a tavern.

"Well I have never been to a tavern, Prince Anton." Elsa answered first.

"Neither have I." Anna added.

"Well then that settles it, let us all meet at the local tavern this evening."

"Well, all right." Elsa said with an open mind.

Anna just sat there in thought for a minute! "Oh please excuse me! I have to go now! Or I will be late! Good bye!" Anna sped off before anyone else even had time to wish her a good bye. Andre just admired her as she ran off.

"She's such a free spirit" Anton said as he looked to Elsa.

"Yes, she is."

Carla was clearing the tea cup Anna left behind.

"Carla, could you tell Master Edgar to prepare a horse drawn carriage for Prince Anton and mine's excursion today?"

"Sure miss." Carla walked away and stopped in the hallway. She ran into Gabriel, the royal adviser. He was also not a very old man. He was around 35 with a mustache and beard. He was tall and built lean, always sporting his blue suit. His hair was a light red with green eyes.

"The Queen has ordered a carriage for her and the prince." Carla said to the man.

"Good, make sure it is Master Edgar himself who takes them."

"Yes sire," Carla bowed and was stopped midway when Gabriel put his hand beneath her chin. He slowly lifted it up and place a kiss on her lips. "We need to separate them soon, Anna's 20th birthday has already passed."

"I'm well aware my lord, but this will be tough, Anna has plans with that Kristoff boy today. They are supposed to be having a picnic in the mountains."

"Good, let Master Edgar know to change his course then to near of Anna. This should work well."

Prince Andre was walking toward them, he nodded at the staff and said a hearty, "Good Morning."

"Ah Prince Andre, your men have been working on the ship all morning and have some news for you."

"Thank you, Gabriel." Andre made his way towards the ship.

Back in the dining room, Elsa was just finishing up on the last paper.

"Prince Anton, will you excuse me quickly and I will meet you at the palace doors for our adventure?"

"Just call me Anton, your highness. I insist."

"All right, Anton, I will see you shortly." The queen walked away elegantly, slightly looking to see if Anna had already left, wanting to say hello to her because she was unable to this morning. She saw out the window that Anna was already with Kristoff at the kingdom gates. 'Oh well, I guess.' Elsa frowned partially. She went to freshen up and then head out to the palace doors.

Meanwhile at the Castle Gates~

"Well are you all set Anna?"

"Of course I am, this is going to be great! I love when the weather is this warm," she said as the sun beat down on her, almost illuminating her freckles.

"All right then, let's go on. Would you like to invite your sister?"

"Oh, she has plans with Prince Anton of Verona, they are going out on their own."

"Really now? Is the queen in love?"

"What, no! She couldn't be haha."

"Whatever, well you look cute today, did you dress up for our picnic?"

"Oh this? I always dress like this, she was wearing a pink and green sun dress with long, thin sleeves. It was covered in little flower designs, like most of her clothes. "But thank you, she reached up and kissed his cheek." She still felt weird about kissing him, it was starting to feel as if Kristoff was more of a big brother to her. She would have talk to him about that later. Anna would never want to put him in a position where she may be leading him or lying to him. Why does it seem like she keeps having to go over this in in her head?

"You coming weirdo?" Kristoff yelled back behind him. "Let's go!"

Anna run up and jumped on the sled with him and sat next to Olaf and him.

"Oh ho," Olaf laughed, "I'm sorry if I snow on you a little."

Anna smiled, and, was happy to be with her friends for this day.

End of Chapter Six

A/N: I'll have the next chapter up super short, I am going to go into detail in the next chapter about this day of course, I just thought this was a good place to end. Stay tuned and please review! :D


	7. Chapter Seven Going Out

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far! It means a great deal to me! I love Elsanna fics! So if you know any really amazing ones that I might not have read yet, please feel free to tell me about them. I'm sorry if I start updating a little slower due to college and all. Again, I don't own frozen and stuff.

Chapter Seven: Going Out

By midday Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and, Olaf finally reached the perfect picnic destination. They were on a small grass mound just next to one of the beautiful waterfalls of Arendelle.

"This place is perfect! Elsa would have loved this."

"On the ride up here Anna, you've mentioned your sister about thirty four times."

"Hah, oh sorry!"

"Yeah I mean I guess you must have truly missed her." Kristoff gave a warm smile to Anna as he grabbed the picnic blanket out of the sled.

"Yeah, I really did." Anna smiled back. "It's just so funny.." She continued

"Yeah, what's funny?" Anna now had the other end of the blanket and was helping Kristoff position it in the air.

"It's just that, I feel so strongly for my sister, and, I always have. It has never dwindled. I have never felt that way about anyone before."

"True love can thaw a frozen heart Anna, remember? You guys have true love." Olaf chortled as he began trying to grab the picnic basket with his small arms, and, Sven helped by grabbing the handle in his mouth.

"Well I know that, but, I just feel like crazy. Like there's this river inside of me?"

"A river?" Kristoff inquired. Olaf began laying out the food on the picnic blanket that Anna and Kristoff were now standing on while talking to each other.

"Yeah, a river, pay attention. It feels like there is this river flowing through me whenever her and I are close. Its warm on top and cold underneath. It is just so fluid."

"Now that almost sounds like poetry." Kristoff proclaimed.

"I feel like poetry."

"You are so strange sometimes. WOAH." Kristoff ducked quickly as Anna hurled a biscuit at him.

"Hey so are you!"

The two began play arguing and eventually rested and sat down to eat with their other two companions.

Anna liked how she felt like she could tell Kristoff anything. Of course they joked with each other, but he would never judge her negatively, at least she didn't think so.

While the picnic was just beginning, Elsa and Anton had just finished their trip around town.

"Wow, this kingdom is much smaller than Verona but has so much to it. The people here really do love their queen and princess."

He was right, even after all that happened, the kingdom really did still love them even behind a couple doubts.

"Well I really had fun." Elsa said almost as if she were a young girl again and not the queen of an entire kingdom.

"Yeah me too, and it's just past midday! Today has been amazing Elsa. Oops, I am terribly sorry for being so casual with you, your highness."

Elsa began laughing to herself, causing Anton to become awfully confused.

"Ah, I am so sorry to laugh, but you don't have to apologize, Elsa will do just fine."

"Okay Elsa it is then." Prince Anton said super relieved.

"So now what?" Elsa asked almost eagerly. 'Why did there have to be something else, what was she thinking?'

"May I give a suggestion my queen?" Edgar chimed in.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How about we show Prince Anton the natural side of Arendelle, I can take you to the mountains and waterfalls?"

"That sounds lovely. Would you like to do that Elsa?" Anton seemed very excited.

"Sure, let us be on our way!"

The carriage took off to the closest mountain base and when arrived stopped directly in front of it. "How about you two go for a walk? The weather this time of year is lovely and it will only add to the experience your highness?"

"Yes, yes that will do just fine Edgar. Will you be here when we return?"

"Of course my lady." Edgar reassured as he tipped his hat.

"Perfect, here let me help you." Anton jumped out of the carriage first, and reached his hand out for Elsa to grab as she stepped down delicately. She kept a faint pink on her cheeks for the whole day and now it was darkening.

"Thank you." She said as her feet reached the ground leaving tiny frost dew on the tips of the blades of grass that her feet were near.

"Anytime Elsa." He put his arm out and she latched onto it as they began their mountain stroll. Little did she know she was on the same mountain as her sister and friends.

Anna and Kristoff stood next to the pond the magnificent waterfall poured into. It was a large waterfall although very calm.

"Look at that one, I skipped it 12 times." Kristoff said with his hand shading his eye from the sun as he watched the rock he had just skipped finally flounder.

"Oh yeah! That's nothing, watch this." Anna wound back and lifted her leg in the air almost as if she had a technique, cocked her wrist, spun around, and, finally tossed her flat stone into the pool.

"8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13! That's not fair. I call a rematch."

"Hah fine, but I was just going easy on you that time, prepare to get your butt kicked!" The two went on like this until late afternoon. They competed in various other events such as who could stand on one leg the longest, or, racing. In the end they ended up being tied.

"Well it's about time to be heading back." Kristoff said.

"Oh let's take the scenic route!" proposed Olaf followed by a grunt of agreement from Sven.

"Well I don't see why not. Is that okay with you Anna?"

"Oh definitely!" She was having such a good day with her friends. She wouldn't mind putting off going to the tavern until as late as possible. Friends. That's it. She finally accepted it. Kristoff was just her friend, and she wanted him to be her best friend, not her boyfriend. She would let him know on their walk back.

Sven still pulled the slay even though Olaf was the only one it aside from all of their picnic materials. Olaf looked side to side taking everything in. He really enjoyed seeing the mountains in the summer time.

Anna and Kristoff strolled side by side down the mountain side.

"Kristoff, I need to talk to you and I don't want you to think it's for the wrong reasons or you won't to be my friend anymore and.."

"Anna, I've kind of noticed, you're a little weird. No matter what you say will, nothing will cause me to stop being friends with you."

"Promise?" Anna held out her pinkie in front of her, inviting Kristoff to make a swear with her. He reached and out and they intertwined their pinkies.

"Of course. Now out with it!"

"Well Kristoff I've been thinking lately, I mean doing A LOT of thinking, and, Kristoff I don't think I see you as...a...lover..? Like I mean yes I love you, but I don't think I can be your girl friend, I mean I am a girl and your friend but.."

"Anna, please calm down, you're all over the place. I understand.."

"I mean I'm sorry and I don't..wait what, you do?"

"Of course I do, I mean, I know that you've been a little standoffish lately, always in your own head. But I actually kind of agree. You and I really, just make awesome friends. Right now, I think you and I really need friends right more than anything."

Anna was just in awe at how perfect Kristoff was, he truly was her best friend.

"But this doesn't have to do with the suitor thing right?"

"Oh no! I promise, I haven't found anyone else or anything. I just want to be honest with you."

"Thank you Anna, I just was hoping you didn't like anyone else like...Elsa?"

"Wait what? My sister?"

"Yeah, is that your sister over there?"

"What?" Anna turned around quickly, she was slightly afraid of his question at first, but noticed that not too far from then was Elsa and Anton sitting in a clearing between some trees, looking out over the town.

"Quick hide!"

"Wait what,?" Kristoff tried to get out, but was interrupted by Anna pulling him behind a grove of trees. Sven and Olaf followed. "What are we doing?"

"Shh, I have to get closer." Anna started tiptoeing and Kristoff was sneaking behind her.

"Isn't this snooping?"

"What, no?! I am just trying to hear what they're saying."

"Yeah, I know, snooping." Kristoff rolled his eyes and was pulled down behind a bush and fell on his ass next to Anna.

"Gee, what was that for..." Then Anna cupped her hand over Kristoff's mouth.

"Shhhh!" Anna had her finger placed over her lips, while begging him with her eyes, which was followed by him rolling his eyes in return, again!

"This view is spectacular Elsa."

'When did he start calling her just Elsa?'

"I know, this is the first time I've really had time to just look over Arendelle without any cares."

'Elsa without cares? How is she so lax with him?'

"Yeah, this truly is one of the most beautiful places, I have ever seen. Like heaven on Earth, complete with angels." Anton turned his head toward Elsa. She blushed profusely when she realized he was talking about her and turned back to face the city out in front of them. He then placed his hand over hers on the grass they were sitting, and, the grass around them began to turn blue with ice. "Do you always turn the grass into ice when you're embarrassed?" He toyed with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Anton, sometimes it just happens," she explained, trying to excuse herself for it.

'She calls him Anton too? How did I miss so much in just one day? I thought she wasn't interested in him, here he is buttering her all up.' "He's like a wolf," Anna accidentally blurted out.

"What?" Kristoff was puzzled.

"Nothing. Sorry. Shush." Anna turned her attention back to Elsa and Anton.

"No that is nothing to be sorry about, I find it so extravagant, you truly are something special."

Elsa was so red now, you might be able to mistake her as a tomato.

"I'm sorry, to overwhelm you so much Elsa."

"No its quite alright I assure, you just flatter me too much Anton, I am not sure I really deserve it. You are hardly know me."

"But what I do know, I adore." He reached over and kissed her on the cheek and then stood up. "Now, it is almost evening, let us grab some dinner and a drink at that tavern with our siblings, how does that sound?" He didn't want to scare her away, so he wanted to bring her back to her comfort zone.

"Oh.. okay." Elsa could barely form words as she grabbed his hand and stood up. This time they walked back without linking their arms, but were still very close together.

"I can't believe it!" Anna shouted and then ran back to the sled where Sven and Olaf were.

"Wow, that guy really likes your sister."

"Shut up Kristoff I know"

"So she really is in love."

"No she's not, she would have told me."

Anna jumped on the sled, without saying much more and Kristoff joined her, and she insisted they speed down the mountain. She wanted to just forget about everything for a moment. 'Why would Elsa lie to me?'

End of Chapter Seven

A/N: Woo, that chapter was a little long too! Let me know what you think and thanks again so much for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight After the Tavern

Chapter Eight: Testimonies After the Tavern

The sleigh ride back down the mountain, felt like forever even though Sven was running as fast as he could. All Anna could think about was how quickly she felt like her sister was jumping into things. At the base, the group passed by Edgar at the bottom. 'I guess he's waiting for them. Pssh.'

"So where would you like me to drop you off? I remember you telling me about how you're going to the tavern with your sister and those two "snooty" princes, isn't that what you called them?" Kristoff asked her.

"Yeah. The tavern will do just fine." Anna kept a straight look on her face. They trotted appropriately through the town.

"What is bugging you so much about this situation?"

"I just feel like she's still putting on facade for me. Like she's lying to protect me from things again and I thought we were passed that. She should have just told me instead of giving excuses and lying."

Kristoff frowned, he wasn't too certain of what to say.

"I'm sorry Anna, but although the problem seems major, it is actually minor compared to other things. I mean you should just be as supportive as possible for your sister. Be happy for her. She really just needs it. She needs you more than anything and anyone. Even if she doesn't act like it. I just know it."

"Right, you grew up with love experts, I know.."

"I'm a love expert and I agree." Olaf chimed in. "Elsa just doesn't know how to show her love as well as you yet. I know that she loves you though and would never mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, you guys are right. I am just blowing this wayyyy out of proportion." Anna smiled a little bit, mostly to relieve her friends. "I am sure her and I can work this out and talk about it later."

"Well here we are Anna, it looks like Edgar is pulling up too. Hey don't sweat it, just try to have fun all right? There is nothing you can do at this exact moment, so don't worry right now."

"Thanks Kristoff. I'll see you guys all in two days. Good bye everyone!" She waved to her friends and walked to the door of the tavern. Anna went directly inside without waiting Elsa or Anton. 'I don't even think they saw me..oh well!'

Anna was quickly recognized by the staff of the tavern.

"Welcome to Northern Lights Tavern Princess Anna, it truly is wonderful to see you here. Is it just you?" A short, stumpy woman with medium brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white apron over a blue dress with brown flats.

"Oh, thank you. Uhm, actually I'm going to be meeting a few other people here."

"Right this way then my lady. My name's Bertha and I'll be happy to help you with anything." Bertha ushered her over to a large, round corner table. She laid down some four napkins on the table and Anna slid around the bench. "Can I grab you anything while you wait?"

"Oh no thank you, I will just wait." At that moment Elsa and Anton walked through the door.

"I bet this is your company now." Bertha walked away to meet the queen and prince. She formally greeted and them escorted them over to the table where Elsa sat close to her sister with Anton on the other side.

"Heyy." Anna said in a slightly drawled out voice.

"Hello Anna, how was your day?" Elsa smiled at her sister. "It's good to finally see you, since we didn't get to talk this morning."

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I bet you could say the same about yours." Anna said very annoyed, her speech getting quieter after every word.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing how was yours?" She flashed her sister and Anton a fake smile that made Elsa raise her eye brows.

"It was really nice. I was able to show Anton all around Arendelle and then we were able to chat on the mountain side."

"Yes, it was a splendid day." Anton added right after.

'Nobody asked you.' Anna said with her eyes but thankfully nobody noticed.

"I see my brother isn't here yet," he continued. "He is usually late, but hey that's just how he is."

"Sounds like someone I know," Elsa hinted at Anna, "But today you actually beat us here."

"Oh well we pulled up at the same time." Anna replied.

"Thanks for waiting for us, sunshine." Elsa played with her but she could slightly tell Anna was agitated. Elsa opened her mouth but at the same time she was about to ask Anna if she was all right, Bertha reappeared at the table.

"Should I come back after your next party member arrives your highness's?"

"Yes please, that would be perfect." Anton answered for the whole gang, and then as if right on cue the other prince Andre entered and just like his independent nature, showed himself to the table and took the empty spot next to Anna.

"Please pardon my tardiness, we're still having some issues with the ship, very strange if I may add. But please, let me continue after we eat.

So the two princes and two princesses enjoyed their meals and talked about menial things, such as the perfect weather, and, how Elsa and Anton's excursion was. They asked Anna about her day but was limited with her words, not wanting to slip that she had saw the exchange between her sister and the elder prince of Verona. After the dinner, the group all ordered a drink, wine for the princesses and ale for the princes.

"All right brother, tell us about the ship."

"Well I was on board with the crew, fixing the navigational pieces inside our ship when I realized that the wheel went entirely missing, then the rudder was detached."

"Wait there are pieces of our ship missing?"

"Yeah, I was with the crew ALL day. I know they aren't hiding them, I've checked the ship from top to bottom, it's as if someone purposefully took them off though. Do you guys have any ship thieves around here Queen Elsa?" Andre joked. 

"Well no, I've never heard of this happening before. There was no one else around." She was truly perplexed.

"Not a single person aside from my crew and your staff. How absurd. But not too worry, your staff has hooked us up with a local captain and some people who know how to repair ships properly. In fact they've already started rebuilding some of the ship for us. I don't think they will be done by today though, if it wouldn't bother you, may we possibly stay another night? If not that will be all right, we could just stay at a local inn."

"Oh no, of course you can stay. This is so strange. I am sorry this is happening. I don't want you to get the wrong impression about Arendelle."

"Oh not to worry, it was probably just some young vandals. It doesn't bother me any, I just would hate to be an inconvenience to you."

Anna slammed her empty glass on the table and the left corner of her lip twitched a little bit. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." She lifted her hand to signal over Bertha, "Another drink, please."

'Anna can be very dominant when she likes, she's always been so good at being independent.' Elsa thought. "Wow Anna, I don't think I've ever seen you drink so much. What the hell, pour me another glass too." Elsa was trying to let loose, she wanted to end the day on the right note.

Anna became intrigued at her sister's actions. "Wow, Elsa I could say the same for you."

"Oh come on, lets just have a great night okay?"

The four of them enjoyed a few more drinks and as much Anna hated to say it, she was starting to grow fond of Anton and Andre. She just automatically gave them a bad wrap because of the circumstances in which they met. She thought that there was only one thing to them, and that was getting in her and her sisters pants and marrying them. She felt bad knowing she was wrong this whole time. They played a few card games and even ended up dancing when a local group of musicians played inside the tavern. None of them got wasted but there wasn't a chance in hell that any of them were sober. Elsa had told Edgar that they would just walk home considering she had no idea how late they would be and besides, the tavern was so close to the castle. The weather was amazing anyway.

After arriving at the castle gates Andre excused himself to be certain that all the crew men were inside safely, it was too late to continue working anyway. He smiled his whole walk away from the group. Anna swung around on all the poles inside the castle gates until they reached the front door. Elsa, Anton, and, Anna were all acting like children. They played games through out the halls and vacant rooms. The last game they played was tag. Elsa was it, and although she wasn't the fastest, she had her ice powers on her side. She would use them to lay ice tracks on the ground for her to run and slide to gain speed, but it still wasn't working. She was hot on Anna's trail when she rounded a corner and SMASHED right into Anna. The two slipped on the ice, causing Elsa to fall directly on top of Anna. Their heavy breathing was perfectly in sync as Elsa tried to surmise the situation that just happened. She put her arms down in front of her to prop herself up and stuck her hands in a large puddle that was beneath Anna. Anna, almost as if she was just radiating heat, melted the ice underneath her on the floor that caused Elsa to slip. Anna's hair became wet and floated slightly on top of the water they were in, her dress was sopped, and, she was still breathing heavily and smiling. Elsa still continued to get up, and the next part she blames on her slightly drunken state, leaned down and bit Anna's earlobe softly. She whispered into her sisters ear, "You are so fucking beautiful. You are my sunshine." Anna just stared at her with disbelief. Repeating each syllable in her head over and over again. She knew her sister was finally able to open up more, but she never heard her say something with such confidence and so boldly. She enjoyed it.

The situation became compromising until Elsa finally scrambled to her feet just as Anton turned the corner.

"I think we should call it a night." Elsa stated simply as she brushed her self off slightly, gaining her composure. Anna behind her finally stood up and leaned against the wall. She was still dripping wet.

"That is okay with me, do you mind giving me directions or leading me back to my room again? It's just that this palace is huge and I still don't know my way, I'm sorry." Anton bowed slightly. If this was an attempt to be charming Anna wasn't buying it. 'Why the discontent again?' She had spent all evening with it in the back of her mind, but maybe it was because she had the two in her sight for the most of the night.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind." Elsa replied looking at Anton. She then turned back to Anna, "Anna, go change out of those clothes, I don't want you catching a cold. You can stay in my room again tonight if you would like." She gave her sister a grin with her eyes closed. Then headed down the opposite way with Anton glued her hip. Anna growled softly to her self and turned around and walked away.

She made it to her own room and paced back and forth. It was darker than usual. It must be a new moon. She balled her fists. 'Its okay, its okay calm down. Maybe it's just the wine talking. Keep yourself in check for your sister.' She leaned her back against the wall, as water from her hair dripped down her face. She shook her head like a dog would dry his fur causing her strawberry blonde hair to tangle slightly. Then a smile appeared on her face.

'But if I go and check on them and stay out of sight, nothing's wrong with that.' In the blink of an eye, she was already down the hall.

She hid behind the corner looking at them as they almost approached his room. Once again she was out of breath with water dripping from her.

Elsa and Anton finally made it to the door frame.

"Well here you are Anton and by the way you are very good with card magic tricks." Elsa recalled to one of the excursions from dinner. She giggled with her hand to her mouth.

"I'm glad I could impress you, but now I won't keep you waiting. I couldn't thank you enough for everything. It is truly a blessing being able to stay with you and your sister here." Before she could even say anything, Anton slipped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close and gave her a short but delicate kiss on her red lips that were beautiful to look at with the contrast of her snow, white skin.

Anna bit her bottom lip and turned away immediately. She banged her head slightly on the wall behind her and just walked away slowly back to her own room.

Elsa was speechless and all she could mutter was "Good night Anton." As she turned to leave, replaying the scenario in her head. This was kind of what she wanted right? To feel wanted? But, no this wasn't right. For the short period of time he was kissing her, all Elsa could think about was her sister. She clenched her fists and began walking away, mentally chastising herself. She could have stopped it, was she this desperate? As she turned the corner she noticed the puddles shimmering on the floor all the way down the hall. She gasped, then reached down and dipped her fingers in. A tear appeared on her face and instead of heading to her room or her sister's room, Elsa went to the grand ball room, to be in complete solitude. She sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She began sobbing as silently as possible, afraid to catch anyone's attention. 'What is going on with me? My life is seemingly perfect, and here I am crying on the floor in a corner like a child. I have an amazing sister and great friends, hell I even have someone who's head over heels in love with me and I don't even want him.' She pounded her fists on the floor, breaking the promise she made to herself about keeping quiet. This caused a chain reaction of ice spreading all around the floor and partially on the walls. It was snowing in the ball room now. 'And it's all because I can't stop thinking about Anna. I'm just leading the prince on and for what? To make the entire kingdom happy, yeah everyone except Anna and she is who I care the most for. I thought I was falling for her but now I know. I can't believe I said that to her earlier, and she probably saw me kiss Anton. She must think I'm the shittiest person alive. I'm breaking her trust and making her feel so small. I have to make it up to her. I have to apologize.' Elsa then laid on the floor on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She began to contemplate.

On the way back to her room, Anna noticed someone walking down the hall way holding a candle. She couldn't make out who it was.

"Hello? Who's there?"

The figure began walking toward her with the candle. As the person came closer, she could make out the features.

"Princess Anna, woo I'm glad it's you. This place is like a ghost town right now."

"Oh it's you Prince Andre. Yeah no one is ever usually up this late around here. Heehee." Anna tried to play off her bad mood. He didn't deserve the wrath she had built up inside her.

"Yeah, I can tell. Well I hope I'm not keeping you up. I am actually lost." He said. "It's really embarrassing actually."

Anna actually laughed at the irony of this. "You're just like your brother sometimes, no matter how different you each claim you are. Kind of like Elsa and I. Anyway, your brother had the same problem. I'm not too exhausted. Let me show you back to your room."

"Oh thank you so much my princess! Man, what a long day it has been. Now that it's finally ending, was it good for you?"

They walked and talked then stopped in front of his room.

"Yeah I mean it was. I just sometimes get so obsessed over wanting to be the right person for everyone and making everyone happy if I can. It can really get to me." 'What am I doing just telling him all of this?' She turned her head down the hall.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Meanwhile~

Elsa wiped her face with her sleeve and tilted her head back and forth. 'I'll just go apologize. I don't want her to feel bad in any way, especially because of me.' Elsa used the wall to pick herself up and began to head down the hall. She walked to her room first and found it was dark and empty. Obviously the next place Anna would be, would be her own room. She went right down the hall and it was empty too. 'What the hell? Where are you Anna?' Elsa continued just walking around checking normal places her sister would be. First the painting room but still, there was no one there. 'I guess I'll check the balcony that faces the fjords.' She was on her way when she heard talking and made her way toward it. She peered down the hall and saw a candle that seemed to be floating until she got a little closer and noticed it was being held by Andre. It illuminated his face and Anna's face right in front of him. Elsa decided to keep her distance and just watch the exchange between them.

Anna looked down the hall. She could have sworn she saw Elsa at the end of the hallway but her eyes weren't adjusting to the dark with the candle lit in front of her.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Anna turned back towards Andre.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Anna thought this over for a second, if that was her sister down the hall that meant she watching her and Andre.

"No, not now, but why don't we meet up for lunch tomorrow and talk some? I haven't really had a chance to get to know anything about you besides your name."

"Yes, that would be amazing. Thank you my princess." He bowed. "And thank you for returning me to my room safely."

Anna's next move shocked everyone including her self. She went up on her tip toes and planted a sweet kiss on Andre's left cheek.

"Good night." She said and then headed back to her own room.

Elsa just stood there in shock as did Andre. He finally shook it off and went into his room. Finally she was in the clear and headed forward to where Anna and Andre were standing, to take the same way Anna went considering it was the fastest way back to the corridor that held both of the royal sister's rooms.

'What was Anna thinking? She doesn't even like Andre does she? Then why would she kiss him.'

"Ooooh." Elsa grunted and had become irritated. She rounded the corner and then was slammed into the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa's head bounced off the while lightly with a thud. She re-adjusted her focus to look at the person who had just frightened her, cornered her, and, then pinned her down.

"Anna? What do I think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Elsa shouted as she pushed her sister away, making her bounce of the wall directly opposite of the one she was against. Anna couldn't keep herself in check any longer.

"Why were you watching me? You thought I didn't see you?" Anna growled and lunged forward slightly. "What is this game you're playing with me?"

"I'm playing games?" Elsa was appalled. "I'm the one playing games. You're the one who just kissed Andre, after expressing complete disinterest in him and while having a boyfriend."

"That's besides the point!"

"That's exactly the point. What do you mean? You walk and talk like you don't want anything to do with these prince's Anna and then I see you kissing one in the dark hall of the castle?"

"Do you not hear what you're saying? What about you? How many times has Anton kissed you huh?" The two sisters began wrestling slightly. "I saw him kiss your hand, then your palm, then your cheek, and, then your lips. What about that Elsa?"

They stopped for a moment and then just looked at each other. "Wait how did you know about him kissing my cheek? That happened when we were alone on the mountain. And the kiss on my lips? How long have you been spying on me? Do you just follow me around to curse at me later?"

"Oh fuck you Elsa, this is insane. You're sitting her chastising me for kissing someone, I don't like, once, on the cheek while this whole time you've been playing me a fool. One second you only want to be with me and another you're in your own world with Anton. After telling me you weren't interested in him? You lied to me. And then you put on a facade to try to keep me from finding out your secrets again. Is that what you're going to do your whole life?" Elsa realized that she was in fact actually doing more wrong than she originally realized. "I can't deal with this, believe me Elsa, I only want to see you happy, but I don't even know what makes you happy because you're so secretive and dishonest. I can't believe it."

Elsa and Anna got into it again, they wrestled there way down the hall and back into the ball room where Elsa was crying earlier. They kept pushing each other and yelling. They were sure to wake up everyone in Arendelle with their rough housing. The two were at each others necks. They toppled to the floor on top of a rug that had been there probably since around the same time the castle was built.

"Anna, what do you want from me? I feel like I'm under so much pressure all of the time, what would make you feel better in this situation?" Elsa asked as she was the first to end the wrestling match. She lifted her self off her sister and fell back wards on her ass while supporting her upper half with her arms behind her. She was breathing very quickly.

Anna sat herself up and wipe her mouth with her sleeve as if she had been drooling some. "Elsa, I don't know. I don't know!" Anna wasn't thinking clearly, she can't remember a time where she was ever this worked up before. She couldn't act like herself, her eyes were swollen with tears that fell down her cheek. You could only tell you where if you were close enough because of the darkness of the night. She was mostly dry now.

"Well you need to figure it out Anna."

Elsa said as she looked up to the ceiling. Tears rolling down her cheeks and beading onto the rug.

"I am not dating Kristoff anymore."

"What?" Elsa was surprised that that was the next sentence to come from Anna.

"I broke up with him. I just don't see him like that. I thought I did but I just really liked him. But I confused being in love with just loving someone..You were right when you said I really don't know what love is.. If I really loved you I wouldn't have snooped on you.."

Elsa's heart felt a little broken and she leveled her head with Anna's. "No Anna, I was wrong. You were only doing what you felt best at the time and in my best interest. I wasn't even thinking about yours. I remember trying, but I'm not used to that. I've spent my whole life only thinking about how to protect the world from myself that I forgot how to truly love..I was wrong. I'm the one who doesn't know what love is."

"Elsa, don't say that, I'm sorry that we have to bring up the past so much..."

"It's hardly in the past Anna, that part of my life just ended a couple weeks ago..I'm sorry to for bringing up myself again. I do have a question though, why did you kiss Andre? You broke things off with Kristoff so you wanted to try things out with him?"

"No.." Anna admitted not once looking Elsa in the eyes.

"Then why?"

"Why did you let Anton kiss you so many times? I saw how you've been subtly flirting with him. I've seen the way he makes you turn things to frost and blush. If you love him Elsa just tell me. It's only fair!"

"I don't see what makes that fair. I don't love him Anna, I hardly know him."

"Sure, then why would you let him kiss you four times!"

"Enough Anna! I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

"So we can sit here and talk about everything I've done wrong but when it comes to you, you can't even tell me why." 

The whole room was covered in a snow flurry in the blink of an eye and Anna was almost feeling remorseful until her sister decided to initiate the fight this time. She grabbed Anna's arm and began covering them in ice.

"What are you doing Elsa! Let me go!"

"And you were just complaining about double standards. I vaguely recall you tackling me fifteen minutes ago!"

Anna struggled as the ice covered every part of her body from chest down, freezing her arms to her side. She fidgeted but to no avail. Elsa was in no way hurting Anna she had just held her still. All of a sudden the sun came up and rose quickly to the highest part in the sky, lighting up the whole ballroom. It was hot. I mean, really hot. The flurry melted in thin air and became rain pouring down on the girls and the ice box that Anna was enclosed in was quickly melting to water. Once the last part unfroze, Anna flex her muscles and moved her limbs in a stretching manner.

"What's going on?" Elsa and Anna were both distracted. Sure it was late but it wasn't morning yet. And the sun had risen so quickly. This wasn't even possible. The girls were still breathing heavily as the indoor rain poured upon them, leaving puddles at their feet and their hair flat to their heads. The sun coming out almost felt like symbolism or at least the beginning of a truce they should make. Anna ran up and hugged Elsa as hard as she could. She began crying.

"I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't understand!" She put her wait in her arms around Elsa's neck and cried on her sister who was silently weeping. Elsa was ice cold while Anna was burning hot. They just held on to each other and cried until the staff came in and pulled them apart. The rain stopped but the sun was still high in the sky. They took the girls to their respective rooms to change. Elsa changed and dried herself off mostly before crawling into bed. About ten minutes later, Anna stumbled into her room and lay herself down next to Elsa. They both just faced each other without saying anything. They both had secrets they were hiding from each other that they could never ever tell the other one. Quite frankly, it was tearing them apart.

'I'll just make things worse if I tell her.' Elsa thought as she looked deeply into her sister's eyes.

'I can't tell her, that would be doing the wrong thing. From now on, I have to make sure I keep doing the right, to keep Elsa safe and happy.' Anna swallowed hard as she continued to stare into her sister's soul.

"We have to figure out something," Anna decided to say.

"Yeah, anything that will just make things better, for everyone." Elsa agreed.

The sun beamed into the room at about four in the morning. It made it slightly more difficult for the two girls to fall asleep, however they were both tired from this very long day and passed out.

End of Chapter Eight

A/N: Yeah this was the longest chapter by far! I know it's so full of angst and stuff. But just let me know what you think! :3


	9. Chapter Nine Working Things Out

A/N: I know it's a lot of back and forth emotions and crazy stuff. A relationship with Elsa and Anna would obviously be complicated at first, so I want to portray that as well with some other factors. So don't mind all the weird twists, I include. So yeah, review, pm me, anything. :D Also of course I don't own anything Frozen. :p

Chapter Nine: Working Things Out.

The morning came and passed for Elsa laying in her bed. She usually woke up with Anna wrapped around her but today was different. She was gripping on to her duvet facing Anna with some distance between them. She had no idea what time it was from first waking up. How could she? The sun had been up since around 3:45 a.m. It hadn't moved since. Elsa wiped her eyes groggily and focused on Anna in front of her sleeping. Usually when she looked at Anna all she could think about was how peaceful she slept, but right now all she could think was how uncomfortable she looked. She reached her arm out and shook Anna shoulders.

"Mmmm mmm," Anna groaned as she pouted her mouth and squinched her eyes.

"Anna, wake up. The sun is still out." Elsa smiled. Waking up next to Anna was the highlight of most of her days but something was different about it this time. Her grin turned to a frown as Anna woke up. Anna usually smiled profusely when she woke up with Anna, but today her face was blank. She felt as if she had broken the spirit of her sister. "Good morning Anna."

"What time is it?" Anna barely spat out.

"I have no clue, the sun's been out since last night."

"Ugh,.." Anna surprisingly got right out of bed, before Elsa even.

"Where are you going Anna?"

"I'm going to go get dressed and get a hold of Kristoff. I need to talk to him before I have lunch with Andre."

"Oh okay, sure."

Anna stretched as she got out of bed and when she lifted her arms up as high as she could it made her nightgown lift over her ass partially causing Elsa to turn the other way. "I'll see you at breakfast." Anna said as she left the room without even looking back at Elsa.

Elsa felt horrible. She knew the last night with her sister was troublesome but she thought they were going to work it out. Elsa got out of bed herself and then got prepared for the day. She headed straight to the dining room without stopping at her office. Hoping to catch wind of Anna before she left but when she got there only prince Andre was present. She walked up next to the table and took her usual place. A plate was brought to her by Carla. She then turned her gaze toward Andre.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"It was fine until I woke up to the sun being up. I feel like I slept so late but I heard from the staff that the sun's been out and hasn't moved since early this morning. Very peculiar."

"I know, I have no clue what is up with that. But it's very warm now."

"Yeah, have you seen Anna this morning?"

"Last I spoke with her she was getting ready, meeting with Kristoff, and, then meeting with you for lunch."

"Ah yes, very well. Please let me excuse myself as I check on my crew then. I have already eaten and enjoyed some morning tea. Thank you." Prince Andre stood up, bowed, pushed his chair back in, and, walked out of the door. Simultaneously his brother walked in, bowed to his brother then smiled and headed into the dining room to take a seat.

"Good morning Elsa, for a moment I believed I overslept but apparently the sun's been up since late last night."

"So I have heard, at least you got a good sleep Anton."

"Yes, I guess you're right." Anton smiled and began to eat on the plate that was given to him. Between bites he stated, "I just saw your sister leave. I haven't seen her up and active this early before."

"Yeah I know, it must be the sun. I'm surprised she didn't grab some breakfast first." Elsa began to wonder if her sister was beginning to avoid her now.

"She seemed like she was in a hurry." Anton finished his breakfast rather quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I told my brother I'd help him solve some mysteries about our ship this morning."

"Mhm," Elsa nodded as Anton walked out of the room now. She bowed slightly and found herself alone. The last thing she wanted to be was alone this morning. Carla was standing in the corner of the room and she called her over.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Please take a seat."

"All right, is something bothering you, your highness?"

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about the relationship between Andre and Anna?"

"It's a strange question my queen, but I do believe that they both fancy each other a lot."

Elsa was shocked, "You even mean to say that Anna is infatuated with him as well?"

"Well if may not speak too boldly miss, apparently the two have been seen around the castle together a lot. She definitely appears to like him a lot."

Although Elsa didn't show any emotion now, she felt her heart drop. How could she not have known? She thought she spent a decent amount of time with Anna to know these things. Hell, the princes have only been there for a few days. Right in front of her though, her maid was telling her exactly what she didn't want to hear.

"That will be all."

"Are you sure miss?"

"I'm certain, thank you Carla."

Carla now being excused, left and made her way to a further wing in the castle where the royal advisers resided. She walked into to see Gabriel and Harald going over some paperwork apparently that the queen wanted double checked. She knocked on the door frame.

Gabriel and Harald turned around and faced her at the doorway.

"Good morning Carla," Harald smiled as he held a pen in his hand.

"Ah, good morning my love. Any news?" Gabriel added as he tipped his small hat, took it off, set it on his desk, and, walk towards his lover Carla and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, yes actually. Elsa and Anna seeming to be turning slightly against each other or at least growing apart, you're right these princes would do just fine. They don't know anything about the ship parts."

"That's good and the where abouts of each of them?"

"Elsa is in the dining hall still I presume, Andre and Anton are out working on their boat with their men, and, Anna is out running about somewhere, far away from Elsa."

"Then this is working perfectly, asides from this blasted eternal sunshine. It's a bad omen, it means the powers are awakening."

"We must act soon." Harald threw in.

"That we must, well if you can do your best to play matchmaker with Elsa and Anton, and, we'll continue with our deal."

"Yes my lord." Carla bowed at her lord Gabriel and left the room before things became suspicious. She had secretly been seeing Gabriel for ten years. It was frowned upon for fellow workers to see each other while working in the palace. Carla left and Gabriel turned back to their work.

Outside of the palace, Anna was returning. She was able to talk to Kristoff for a moment before she had to talk to Andre. Anna wasn't trying to be conniving, she just acted off of impulse, as if to make her sister jealous. She had to tell Kristoff the truth. He deserved it. Although, he seemed to be more weary of Anna. She was acting slightly strange but her amazing personality was still in tact. Anna walked back through the gates to see Andre standing the courtyard.

"Oh hello princess Anna!" He shouted as he ran up to her. " I have great news, the rest of our ship is being restored and I'll be leaving tonight."

"Wow, that's great! I mean not that you're leaving but that everything is sorted out!"

He smiled, "I know this may be strange but I was curious if you would like to come with me for a while?"

"Come with you? To Verona?" Anna wasn't sold, there was close to nothing he could say to make her go with him. She knew it wasn't permanent however the thought scared her, but her and Elsa did need something to happen between them. Maybe sometime apart wouldn't hurt.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I've never been far from Arendelle before and I've never been this far from my sister."

"Well it would only be for a couple of days. Your kingdom is throwing the summer solstice party in a couple of days and my brother is going to stay here. I was planning to pick him up after the party. I know you like adventures and believe me I expect nothing out of this. I was just curious if you would like to accompany me?"

Anna gulped as she took in what she just heard. Anton was staying with her sister even after the ship left?

"Wait, how did you know Anton was staying?"

"I found a letter on my pillow when I returned back to my room. Apparently Elsa and Anton are going to be gone all day today since they didn't believe the boat would be fixed so soon, they didn't want to change their plans so he made arrangements to stay here for a few more days until the party."

"I can't believe she didn't tell me though, I should go talk to her."

"With all due respect princess, I don't think that will help much considering she's out on the mountain again."

So many thoughts went through her head, 'What was even going on? Could this really be happening?' Her emotion took control of her.

"Well I mean if Elsa is okay and she's having fun, I would love to go with you!"

Anna and Andre then talked about their preparations over lunch. All the meanwhile Anna could only think about how her sister began making such huge decisions with out her. She couldn't put her past her sister though, perhaps her sister thought the same thing and that this was also what they needed some time apart.

Later on that day after Anna finished packing in her room, she heard a knock on the door. She rushed over and opened it quickly.

"Hey, mind if I come in?" Elsa asked almost as if she were acting shy.

"Yeah, come on in."

The two were acting almost standoffish with each other and Anna pushed down on the pile of clothes in her suitcase and grunted to close it shut.

"So I hear you're leaving tonight with Prince Andre?" Elsa began a conversation and sat down on the bed next to her luggage bag.

"Yeah, I mean, sure you already know but just for a couple of days."

"That sounds exciting." Elsa said this with a hurt tone, she felt as if her sister was abandoning her.

"Yeah, it will be different, you know, something new. Plus it will give me sometime to think."

"Yeah that will be good for us, uhm for you."

Anna didn't hear Elsa stumble on her words. Elsa got up and Anna was afraid she was going to walk out but instead she closed the door and walked back over to the bed. She picked up the suitcase and set it down on the floor carefully. She returned to her spot on the edge of the bed and like clockwork Anna sat down next to her.

"This is so crazy." Elsa said.

"I know, this will be the longest I haven't seen you in a while. It's such a big step."

"Yeah."

Anna and Elsa were unsure of what to say to each other. They didn't understand the reasoning behind each girl's actions.

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"If I told you something, would you promise not to freak out?"

"Of course not, I'm all ears." Elsa put on a smile to let her sister know that she had her attention one hundred percent.

"Well, this is really scary to me actually, I mean like I'm almost shaking. I really don't want to be this far from you, but I think this will be good for us you know?"

Elsa had to agree with her sister, assuming this is what Anna wanted to do because of their talk last night where they both agreed that something needed to happen. She nodded her head.

"At the same time I feel like it's just wrong, aside from the fact that the sun isn't moving." Anna said to try to take all the pressure off her words.

"Maybe it's some freak accident that happens in the stars every so often."

"Yeah, ha ha!"

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Elsa asked as she reached over and grabbed both of her sisters hands. She was afraid if she wasn't able to hold on to her, she would just disappear.

"No, I mean, Yes! I mean, I don't know.."

"Can I say something as well?"

At this Anna looked up into her sister's eyes. She was happy to see her sister opening up to her like this.

"I am afraid of you leaving too. I am just so attached to you and I love you so much." Elsa moved her hands from Anna's and grabbed the back of Anna's neck. She had been gone all day hiding in the back of the palace rehearsing this after the royal advisers told her she should hide in her office all day to work. She pulled Anna in close and pressed their lips together. Again, that energy surged between them and Anna pushed herself on top of Elsa. She kissed back even hard while grabbing Elsa's neck back. Then Anna hinted at Elsa that she wanted to take it a bit further and started gently brushing the tip of her tongue against Elsa's smooth, red lips. She was asking permission to enter her queen's lips, and right before she allowed it, Anna bit down on the queen's bottom lip eliciting a small moan from the ice queen. All the envy she had of Anton making the ice queen frost everything in sight went down the drain when the whole room turned to solid ice and a nice drizzle of fluffy snowflakes began falling all around the two. Anna let go of Elsa's lip slowly with her teeth then went back for a kiss and put her tongue into Elsa's mouth slightly, just testing what it would feel like. She had felt something, how could she put it, odd? For Elsa all this time but was this what true love with your sister would be like? She would never tell Elsa but she would just act on it. Well I guess Elsa started it. Elsa moved her hands down from Anna's neck slowly to Anna's ribs and then her waist. She squeezed her younger princess delicately while sending cool chills down Anna's spine. She used this to her advantage and flipped her sister over on to her back as she sat on top of her torso. Elsa then threw herself at Anna and was kissing her just as hard as Anna did previously. Elsa was sending chills to her princess while Anna was making her queen uncontrollably hot. In fact the whole room felt extremely hot with the hot sun beating in through the window now. The snow turning to rain again around the two. Who knew how long this would have lasted if someone didn't knock on the door.

The knock frightened both of them and they scrambled up, readjusted their hair, and, sat on the bed. Anna shouted, "Who is it?" She had a slight whine to her voice from being out of breath from the last exhilarating experience that just happened.

"I'm sorry to pester you Anna, but it's time for dinner before your departure." Carla responded back from beyond the door.

"All right." Anna said as she partially moaned. She heard Carla walk away and then looked at her sister with a perplexed face. Elsa was making the exact same face but they didn't talk about it, they just straightened their dresses and head to dinner.

On the way there something popped to Elsa's mind, she must have still been feeling bold. She stopped walking which caused Anna to stop as well. She began moving toward Anna which caused her to lean up against the wall from instinct. Elsa leaned against her and whispered in her ear. "I've been thinking about how to do that to you all day." Anna just blushed and couldn't say anything. The only thing that escaped from her lips was a small moan that enticed the queen so much she moaned slightly herself. Anna's whole body quivered. Then Elsa turned around and continued walking with Anna trailing behind her. At the time Anna could only think about how she was feeling so intense with her sister around. A thought came to her mind, about how she thought Elsa was with Anton all day today so why would she think of that, but she didn't want to ruin the moment and quite frankly she didn't care. They just continued on to dinner without another word, ready to face the next adventure in each of their lives.

End of Chapter Nine

A/N: So yup! A little more Elsanna is starting but don't worry, I won't let them be together so easily. Muahah! Well just let me know what you think! :3


	10. Chapter Ten The Trolls from the South

A/N: I did some small editing on the last chapter and reposted it so sorry for any inconveniences. It was only grammatical errors. Thanks for all of the reviews so far! If you were not posting as a guest I have probably responded to your review! If there's anything else just let me know!

Chapter Ten: The Trolls from the South

Kristoff strolled around on the mountain side. Just earlier that day Anna came to approach him to tell him that she had kissed Andre on the cheek and she didn't know why and now she was leaving with him to go to Verona until the annual Summer Solstice party. He knew Anna wouldn't lie to him, but this wasn't piecing together. First she had left him because she wasn't interested him like that any longer and now she was off leaving with some prince. What was she hiding? Kristoff didn't know where else to turn so he decided to go visit his family, the trolls in the Valley of the Living Rocks.

Upon arriving round rocks with thick moss on them began rolling up to Kristoff. They quickly changed into short trolls. The trolls had taken care of Kristoff and Sven for almost their whole lives. They were also love experts!

"Kristoff!" The trolls were super excited to see him especially his grand Pabbie and Bulda. "How are you Kristoff? Here here," Bulda said as she rolled up and patted his head. Sven danced happily around the trolls and made happy grunts. "Where's Anna my dear?"

"Well actually that's what I came to talk to you about..I uhm, need some advice," said Kristoff as he put his hand behind his head while slightly looking down with embarrassment. He then explained the situation to his troll family.

"Dear Kristoff," Pabbie said in his normal low voice, "there are some things we can and can not control, somethings I do and do not know, but know this. Anna has good intentions and she always has. Do not fear my son. You will always be in important in her life but she is destined for another."

Kristoff was relieved to hear that and was about to talk when he noticed all of the trolls put their ears to the ground. He wasn't sure he had ever seen them do that before.

Pabbie was the first to bring his head up from the ground, "We are going to have visitors."

"Who?" Bulda asked with a concerned look on her face.

"The South Trolls of the Tumbling Valley."

"Why are they coming here?" Another troll asked.

"I am unsure." 

Bulda ran up to Kristoff and Sven and began pushing them. "Kristoff just hide for now!"

Kristoff and Sven ran behind some big trees on the other side of the clearing and watched as from the other direction a bunch of rocks with blue moss on it began to roll into the valley. As all of the rocks emptied into the valley they began to change to their troll form. The southern trolls were very similar looking to the trolls from the valley of the living rock, only they were a little taller and thinner built.

Pabbie rolled up to the group that had just arrived and was met with the shaman equivalent of their group.

"Ah, Pebble, how long it has been." Pabbie said as he greeted the southern trolls. "What is so urgent that you bring a group and leave your valley to come here? You know it is strictly forbidden unless there is an emergency."

"That's just it Pabbie," said Pebble. Pabbie and Pebble actually looked very similar that it made Kristoff chuckle a little bit, "There is an emergency cousin!" 'Oh, they're cousins. I see now.' Kristoff laughed again to himself.

"What is it, please, make yourself comfortable." All of the trolls arranged themselves in a circle to be able to see and talk with one another easily. Kristoff had never even seen another group of trolls in his life, it must have really been a big deal.

"I'm afraid we have made a mistake, Pabbie."

"What ever could it be?" All of the trolls of the valley of the living rock listened intently.

"I was training my son to take my place as shaman, and, let him handle some of my responsibilities. Apparently someone pretending to be the king of Verona had asked for a potion. Not just any potion, but a potion to cure someone of their magical powers and in large doses even kill. The fake king had told my son that he needed it to deal with a local witch whom they had just arrested and wanted to save, but we found out otherwise when the real king of Verona showed up the next day when I was around, and I know the king personally. So what we found out is that the person we described has headed to Arendelle and we believe they have intentions to use it on the queen. Then it gets worse, if the person decides to use it to kill her, they will receive her powers. However if he just uses the potion to take her powers away without killing her, they will return in about fourteen years."

There were large gasps from all around the valley. Many trolls questioned, "Who would do such a thing? What should we do? Why would someone want to hurt the queen?"

"We think it's someone who wants to take over the throne, but that's all we know so far."

"However there is nothing we can do, since this is out of our jurisdiction now. We would like to all thoroughly apologize for all of this leading here. We are sorry." All of the trolls from the south bowed at the same time. They then rounded themselves and made their way out of the valley and through the mountains back south.

Kristoff came back from where he was hiding with Sven and walked towards the crowd sullenly. 'How could this be happening?' He tried to think over who in the world would want something like this to happen to the queen?

"Kristoff, we need you to do us an important favor."

"Anything."

"You must do your best to stop this and have people to help stop this. Please."

He looked around at the trolls looking at him with confidence in his ability to do so.

"I'll do anything to keep the queen safe." He whistled and Sven ran up to him. Kristoff grabbed his antlers and swung himself onto his friend and began riding as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile at the Castle~

"Harald, I want you to accompany Anna to Verona. Make sure her trip becomes permanent and then I'll send a ship for you later on."

"I am not sure about that Gabriel, do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yes, I need someone I can trust over there and there is no one I trust more than you." He said as he laid his hand on friend and long time coworker. He continued, "When you get there, I want you to destroy the ship again, I know they will have more there but I need you to try to keep Anna there as long as possible."

"I will." He said putting hand on Gabriels' should as well. There was a knock on the door that suddenly scared both of them. They had come this far in their plan already, they were afraid of sabotage after they worked so hard.

"It's only me." Carla said as she walked over and stood next to the two men. "They are almost done with dinner. I do have a question though, why is it that you made it so Prince Anton would stay?" She asked as she looked at Gabriel who the master mind.

"Because if we want to take over this kingdom we have to do it carefully and tact fully. Once we take away the queen powers and I receive them, it won't matter who's around or how many people, it will be like taking candy from a baby."

For his whole life Gabriel had dreamed of being a king. He just wasn't born into the right settings. After seeing how Anna was able to save Elsa, he knew that he had to make sure she wasn't around when he did it. Also him, Harald, and, Carla all knew something that most of the world did not know. A secret that they assumed died with the king and queen. They knew that when the trolls saved Anna from Elsa, they also attempted to save her from herself. They knew they had to wait until Elsa became queen to act, but they didn't expect such a catastrophe after the coronation. This gave them little time to act until Anna's birthday. Now it was after Anna's birthday and they were still in the clear, but had to act as quickly as possible.

"Alright, I'm going to prepare and meet you at the docks." Harald said as he turned around and left.

Back in the dining room everyone had just finished their dinner. Anna and Elsa had been very quiet the whole meal, and, still refused to look at each other.

After dinner Anna and Andre were to leave promptly. Anna thought Elsa specifically wanted Anton to stay and Elsa thought that Anna wanted to leave with Andre. The two of them were actually just doing the exact opposite of what was wanted. The good byes were hard for the girls, but they kept them short. She would be back in two days for the summer solstice party and all would be well. Besides, Anna was afraid that if she hugged Elsa for too long, she wouldn't be able to let go. Little did she know the feeling was mutual.

Heading towards the city Kristoff saw Olaf and yelled after him. "Olaf! Meet me at the castle! The queen's in trouble!"

"Elsa!" Olaf yelled as he ran, held onto to Sven's tail and pulled himself up on to the horse. He knew there wasn't time to explain and didn't have to be told twice.

The team ran as quickly as they could to Arendelle's dock but still were some distance away.

Anna stood on the port side of the ship as they began to sail away from Arendelle. Harald told her he would come with, to make sure Anna would be all right even though she insisted she would. He wouldn't be much of a bother anyway, he always kept to himself somewhere hidden. Anna waved to Elsa who stood on the dock as she watched the boat drift away. She could have sworn she seen a tear in the ice queen's eye as she began to lower her hand from waving. She then promptly brought it back up to her face to shield her eyes, the sun was still shining and it became a lot warmer than usual. She looked back and noticed that Elsa was still on the dock even though everyone was else was walking away and chatting. She saw Elsa reach her hand out. Anna reached her arm out across the boat as well, clouds appeared in the sky and it began to drizzle. Anna lifted her head up and felt the cool rain hit her face with the warm sun. Elsa did the same. She stayed on the dock until the boat was out of sight.

When Elsa began walking away she saw Kristoff running up with Sven and Olaf. He slammed to a halt in front of her and jumped off Sven quickly.

"Queen Elsa? Are you alone?"

"Well no," as she pointed to Anton talking with Gabriel, Carla, Kai, and, Gerda on the pier.

"I need to talk to you this is important."

"What? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but we need to go somewhere where we can be alone."

Just as he said that, Anton walked up. "Gabriel has said that we should return back to the castle now, since you must finish your preparations for the party in two days."

"Yes, just give me a moment. Anton have you met Kristoff?"

"Well no, not formally. Hello Kristoff, I am Prince Anton of Verona."

Kristoff bowed slightly as he said his greetings.

"Well Kristoff, I must be off, but I know that you need a place to sleep tonight, and since you have helped our kingdom in numerous ways, it is only proper you come stay with us." She said as she twitched her head and winked urging him to go along with it.

"Yes, thank you Queen Elsa." He said as he got it.

Olaf was about to say something until Kristoff covered his mouth, he knew Olaf would never compromise them on purpose, but he didn't want to take the chance of him doing it on accident.

"Well, let's get going then my lady."

"One more moment, Kristoff, meet me in my study later so we can talk about the ice for the party, with this bizarre weather we will be needing a lot of it." She said. She then turned around and began walking to the palace with arm wrapped around Anton's. She was still trying to keep up an appearance of some sort for the advisers and quite frankly it was easier without Anna around.

End of Chapter Ten

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter than previous ones but I will elaborate a lot more in the next chapter! This chapter was mostly about setting the scene, some story telling, and, providing information!


	11. Chapter Eleven One Sided Love

A/N: Now that most of the stage is set, expect some thing's to get crazy.

Chapter Eleven: One Sided Love

It was late although, the sun was still out. Kristoff had stayed at the castle just like Queen Elsa insisted, it was finally time to head down to her office to chat with her.

Elsa offered Kristoff a seat and shut and locked the door behind him. She poured him a cup of tea from the pot Carla had left her not to long ago.

"What I am about to tell you, is of utmost importance, that requires secrecy."

"That's fine, Kristoff please just tell me." Elsa said pleading with her eyes, already terribly worried.

"Some one is going to either try to take your powers or kill you."

"Wait, what? How could they even do that?" Elsa asked very alarmed.

"The trolls from the south came to visit the trolls in the valley of the living rock earlier. They accidentally gave this very powerful potion to someone who was pretending to be the king of Verona. Anyway this person has brought the potion here and has the intention to either use it on you for your powers or to kill you. Either way is really awful."

"Wait, from Verona. You don't suspect it is either Anton or Andre? Do you?"

"Honestly I have no clue, but I am aware that whoever it is, maybe interested in taking the throne."

"Then it is probably Anton. That's probably why he chose to stay here instead of leave with his brother for the couple days. What are we going to do?" The queen asked frantically. She was terrified and then a thought hit her, striking even more fear in her eyes. "What if Andre is in on it too? What if they try to hurt Anna?"

"Oh no, I didn't think about that! What are we going to do?"

"Think, think," the queen chanted as she lightly slapped both sides of her head with her palms. Her eye's were filled with fear thinking about how she possibly just let her sister walk into a dangerous trap.

"If they are going to do it, they are either going to do it tomorrow because Anna will not be here and they may think it is easier, or," he gulped, "do it at the party where everyone will see you fall out of power.."

"And them go into power." Elsa finished Kristoff's sentence.

'Why? Why?' Elsa yelled in her head. Why couldn't she have peace for just a few days in her life? Here she was in danger again, she had to think of something. Honestly she was afraid. The last time she was in danger, Anna had to save her. 'No' She thought again, I am stronger than I was before, I don't need her to save me, I can figure this one out with out her. 'God I hope Anna's okay' Elsa leaned on the desk in her office with her palms pushing into her eyes. 'Please Anna, please be okay.'

Kristoff looked on at how weary the queen was. "Well until we know for sure who it is, we can't trust anyone. Don't eat any food any one offers you, no drinks, don't sniff anything, just generally avoid everything, and, we'll try to figure this one out okay?"

Elsa looked to the tea in their hands and hoped it had not been tainted.

Kristoff continued, "If I need to I will take you for food and drink far away from the castle and until then we have to act like normal, as if we have no idea what these people are trying to do. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Elsa replied bravely with a stern look on her face. She was getting real sick of this shit, and, if she finds out that anyone, yes anyone fucks with Anna, all hell is going to break loose.

On the Ship

Anna woke up abruptly and sat up quickly in the small twin bed inside of the ship. She was breathing heavily but in rhythm with her also fast heart beat. She felt a wetness grow between her legs as she remembered what she just woke up from. She could still see some of the images in her head, of smooth skin rubbing together. A tangle of platinum blonde and strawberry blonde hair, heated kisses with passionate moaning, and, then she came. She laughed a little because coming had actually woke her up.

This was the first sex dream she had ever had and it was with Elsa. Then she accidentally said out loud, "Oh, no..." She had a sex dream about her sister. She couldn't even explain that to herself. Sure her sister was beautiful, and, every time they touched it felt like magic. Sure everything she did, she basically did for Elsa and there was no one who made her happier, but a sex dream? She really was in love with her sister wasn't she? "I'm such a fool.." Anna said she she wrapped her arms around her knees in the bed. She began silently crying, 'It's a good thing I came to Verona, I need to get these ideas out of my head. I can't be in love with her, it isn't allowed. What would her sister think? I hate that my love has to be one sided.' She was sweating laboriously from the dream and just from how hot it was. Ever since she left, the heat was overwhelming. She didn't mind, she enjoyed it though. She just knew it made everyone else feel uncomfortable. The princess sat on the bed quietly just thinking of what to do until she decided to get up.

Anna had been on the ship for nearly the whole day, she would be heading back shortly for the party, so she was really only staying in Verona for part of a day, but it felt like an eternity, when the ship arrived, she wasn't very tired because mostly everyone slept on the ship. Andre had to come back to inform the king and queen, as well as take care of some business. Anna didn't care what it was really. Andre didn't bother to say, she didn't bother to ask. He insisted he should show her around. She obliged easily, because that is why she had come isn't it? To see something she had never seen before?

They stopped at a small florist vendor in town. Anna admired all of the flowers they had on display, they did not have a lot of these flowers in Arendelle.

"Oh my, how dreadfully hot it is outside." Andre said as he fanned himself.

"I kind of like it." Anna said, not even looking at him as she began to sniff the white and blue flowers hanging in front of her. They reminded her of Elsa. Her body became weak as she thought about her queen again. She was wrapped up in the aroma like an invisible hug as her knees shook from the idea of being held by Elsa and smelling her usual fragrance.

Andre turned over to see her admiring them. He turned to the sales woman. "I would like to buy these one's please." He pointed at the one's that Anna was now fondling gently with her fingers.

The lady grabbed the hanging flower basket catching Anna by surprise. The exchange of money and flowers were made and then he handed her the basket bouquet.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

"No please I assure you, it's all right."

"Look I have to talk to you, okay? Because I don't want to give you the wrong idea." Anna continued without waiting to see if he had any objection to what she was saying. "I have realized that you are genuinely a very nice person and being in your company is rather pleasant. You're sweet and down to Earth, we have a lot in common, but I can't see myself being with you, and I'm sorry. I just can't." She said. She looked into his eyes were natural independent spirit showing through. Looking into her eyes was like looking straight into summer.

Andre dabbed his forehead with handkerchief seeing as how the sun had been beating down on them for what honestly felt like forever now. He then turned his attention towards Anna.

"I know."

"I mean, I'm really sorry, wait? You know?"

"Yes I mean it's obvious. And I don't mind. I just wouldn't mind trying to make you smile more. It seems that when you're away from Elsa, you're really sad. So when I see acts or ideas or even flowers that would make you smile, I would want to help you. I really am amazed at how you could stay true to your feelings to Elsa like that. It's so very noble." He finished while smiling at her.

Anna's jaw dropped nearly to the floor, 'What did he just say? Does he know that I'm in love with my sister and he's okay with it? What? Play it cool, play it cool.'

"Wait what do you mean? What are you talking about?" 'Dammit, now you sound sort of like an idiot but it's better than just blowing your cover immediately.

"I mean everything you have gone through with the queen is phenomenal, and here you are giving your loyalty to the queen only and swearing celibacy. I'm amazed."

Anna almost fell as she realized what he was getting at, and then she began scratching her forehead. "Well it's not exactly like that, but uh, thanks." She was laughing nervously. So he really didn't know. 'Hah.'

Andre looked at her weird but they continued their stroll around. Anna was a little more relaxed now, she didn't have to feel like she was leading the prince on or anything. He was a very understanding guy. And she had these flowers that reminded her of Elsa. At first she didn't think she would be able to survive without her sister, but now she was having less doubt.

No one really knew what time of day it was anymore because of the sun always being in the sky. Not in Verona, Corona, Arendelle, the Valley or anywhere. Pabbie looked up at the sun from the troll's safe haven.

"The sun has been shining brightly for three days. The time is coming." He said as he looked at the half empty potion bottle in his hand." He then opened the small cork and dumped the rest on the ground.

Kristoff stayed by Elsa's side the whole day as they planned the party with Anton. Kristoff never took his eye's off Anton and sometimes he would disappear. Kristoff would always try to follow him but he would always finding him doing menial tasks such as looking for certain decorations, going to get snacks from the kitchen, or, using the bathroom. He couldn't seem to find what was possibly up his sleeve.

Elsa and Kristoff were up on ladders side by side hanging decorations. Elsa insisted she would do some of the staff's work so she would have an excuse to talk to Kristoff all day and so she wouldn't have a chance to be alone. When Kristoff noticed Anton was far enough away to be unable to hear anything, he whispered, "I haven't seen Anton do anything yet. What if it isn't him?"

"Who else could it be though? If it was Andre would he be waiting to just come back with it again and do it at the party? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah I know but I have been watching him all day, and, he has not done one suspicious thing."

"Hmm," Elsa pondered as she hung up the last corner of a large banner on the wall.

She began to climb down the ladder and turned around to walk away to another area of the ballroom when all of the sudden Carla was standing in front of her with a tea tray.

"You haven't had a cup of tea all day ma'am. Please have one."

"No thank you.." Elsa replied with a slurred tone at the end.

"But my lady, you love tea and I've brewed your favorite kind."

Elsa was afraid and accidentally pushed the cup of tea on the floor when Carla went to hand it to her.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Elsa said as she began to clean it up.

Kristoff who was still on the ladder, pretending to be busy, witnessed the whole scenario. Although the glass breaking grabbed a little bit of attention, it also wasn't a half bad idea. The potion would be useless if it were spilled all over the floor and then mopped up.

"Oh don't worry my queen. It only is tea." Carla said as she got down on her teas, began to pick up all the small glass pieces, and, mop up the spilled tea with a towel that was in her apron.

Elsa looked up at Kristoff and he shrugged his shoulders.

Elsa used her head and tilted it to show him to follow her. He then climbed down the ladder and followed her to the other side of the ballroom where there were more ladders positioned for the rest of the banners. They climbed up them at the same time in almost perfect synchronization and began whispering again.

"Do you think that had the potion in it?"

"I don't know she didn't seem very concerned with it spilling."

"That's true and plus the person who took the potion was a male was he not?"

"Yeah he was, a king imposter. But maybe Carla didn't know? Maybe someone could have slipped it in there."

They both looked around at the same time to see if anyone was upset with the spilled tea Carla was still cleaning or angry or anything. They continued looking and then Elsa locked eyes with Gabriel who was at the doors of the hall. He didn't seem upset or pissed, but he was definitely staring at Elsa.

"My royal adviser is really staring at me, I wonder if it is because I've been working with you all day instead of Anton."

"Possibly."

They were still nailing the posters when an idea hit Kristoff.

"Do you think he would be involved?"

"I don't think so, I don't see why he would, he has been a trusted adviser for years."

"I don't think we should rule anyone out though, he was giving you the creep eye."

"I don't believe it's him but you're right."

"So now we have two suspects: Prince Anton of Verona and Gabriel the royal adviser."

They both continued working on the decorations for the party while searching for more clues.

Back to Verona~

Anna and Andre were about to board the ship back to Arendelle when they realized that the ship had been dismantled.

"What? How is this even possible?" Anna exclaimed as she raised her voice when Andre told her what happened.

"I have no clue, the person who is doing this must be a part of my own crew, and, believe me I will go through every single one to find out who it is."

Anna sighed and leaned against a pole on the ship's dock. The heat was now getting so intense that everywhere she went, people complained and stayed inside their houses. However, she was still fine, and Andre did his best to keep cool.

"I have to be back for the party. I can't miss it!"

"Don't worry Anna, I will find a way for us to leave as fast as possible."

"Why don't we take another ship?"

"Yes good idea! I will go ask my father for one of his, I will be back very shortly."

However in the shadows, someone was eavesdropping on their conversation.

The Castle in Arendelle~

Elsa became tired quickly and wasn't sure if she was retiring early because of the sun. Tomorrow before the party she would go talk to the trolls with Kristoff about the sun. It was really worrying everyone. Once she was in bed, she locked the door and shut her blinds. Kristoff was only sleeping one room over just in case something were to happen. She didn't tell anyone she was going to sleep, she just headed straight for bed.

With the shades closed, her room was rather dark aside from a sliver of light from underneath one of the shades coming through. She turned her body away from the window and put her arm down where Anna would usually be and stroked the blanket that was in her place. She didn't know what was going to happen or what to expect, and what she hated the most was that Anna wasn't there. The one sided love of her life was not there, by her side, holding her, or, kissing the nape of her neck. God how she missed Anna's kiss from the night recently. Every time Elsa thought about it, she became covered with goosebumps as if she were cold even though she didn't actually ever feel the cold. Anna made her feel that way, just Anna. She had fear for her Anna but shook it from her mind. Anna was one of the most brave and capable people she had ever met. Elsa realized the more and more she thought about Anna the further south her hand traveled on her torso until she realized she was inside of her small, icy underwear and biting her lip. She quickly pulled her hand from where it was, when she realized what she was doing. Her wetness glistened softly on her fingertips. She put her hand down the bed and a tear escaped from her eye. How could something so beautiful be so fucked up? She wished her love for Anna was not one sided.

End of Chapter Eleven!

A/N: There's a little more emotion and motion going in to this story now! We'll find out shortly who is in the shadows, why the sun will not set, and, what the real evil plan is! Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who is following this and reviewing! The more, the better!


	12. Chapter Twelve Part One Verona

A/N: Just a warning, not sure where this story is officially going yet, but expect since situations are getting more tense there will be more mature things happening in this story. I know I rated it M but up until recently there hasn't been anything too bad. I'm sorry about any dark topics or scenes. Well there's my warning. And you know, I don't own Frozen and stuff..This chapter is what happened to Anna late into the night until the morning so it is just a part one! Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve: Finding Out Secrets In Verona (Part One)

Pabbie sat there as it got very late into the night, although you could not tell by how bright the sun was shining. The heat was getting more intense. All of a sudden a sharp, hot wind blew straight across the valley almost throwing the elder troll backwards. "It's beginning."

Anna paced back in forth across the pier in Verona. She didn't have time to think about being tired. After finding out that the ship she was supposed to take back to Arendelle has been sabotaged, she began to feel uneasy. She crossed her arms and held them as she kept walking back and forth, waiting for Andre to get back with an idea. All of a sudden, from out of nowhere Harald appeared before.

"My lady, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I don't think that we will be able to leave to go back to Arendelle tonight, the ship does not have a mast or sail."

"I'm aware Harald, but Prince Andre should be back any moment from the kingdom and we will be able to take one of his father's ships."

"I don't think that is such a good idea your highness," Harald added as he stepped forward and grabbed Anna's arm a little too firmly for comfort, "I think the two princes of Verona may be up to no good, and, this might be a trap of some sort."

Anna was perplexed and showed it with her eyebrows. "What?"

"I have reason to believe that the two princes might only have interest in claiming the throne of Arendelle for their own."

Anna gasped and her eyes widened. Harald got closer to Anna and brought a hand behind his back and carefully grabbed onto something. Anna didn't even notice how peculiar he was acting. She was shocked by his accusation and about how she wouldn't be able to get back to see Elsa as soon as she needed too.

Harald all of a sudden made a quick movement, grabbing the item behind is back and attempting to lash forward when in an instant something quick moved in front of Anna's vision and threw her backwards.

Anna opened her eyes dizzily and realized she was on the pier on her back with Andre partially on top of him, in front of her, her eye's focused and she realized that in front of her Harald had a sword wielded. After piecing it together, she realized Harald tried to slash her with his sword. Her mouth opened and sheer terror hit her. The world was silent as she was in shock and she felt herself being pulled to her feet by on Andre. He was yelling come one but she could only hear it in low, slow motion pitch. What was her life coming to? She finally fell out of her daze and scurried to her feet. She took off running down the pier with Andre pulling her arm in front of him. They were being chased by Harald and his sword.

'Fuck, I can't believe that brat got in the way, I can't fail at this otherwise Gabriel won't make me prince when he becomes king.' Harald scolded as he ran as fast as he could after the two.

The two rounded a corner after a long run down the coast, and, turned into an empty marketplace. It was about two in the morning so no one was out. Andre found a building with the door partially opened. Her ran inside dragging Anna with him. They went to the corner and tried to calm their breathing, hoping Harald would not find them.

"What the.." Anna breathed. "Who the..Why the..?" She finished, she was so confused by what was going on. A strong, hot wind was now blowing through the entire city. Ratting the walls of the old, small building. If the wind got any stronger, Anna feared it would blow the building away entirely, giving away their position.

"Who was that guy again?" Andre asked after panting.

"Harald, he is, well was supposed to be one of my royal advisers. I don't know why he would try to kill me."

"I have something, to tell you, when I got back I talked to my father. Unfortunately he doesn't have a ship we can use yet but apparently, someone went to the trolls near our castle and pretended to be him. They stole a potion, that can take away magic and give it to someone's else at the cost of death. The person who stole it, went to Arendelle, and, I think they're going to try to use it on your sister!"

"What? No that can't be true.." Anna felt despair and despair only. 'Why would someone want to do this?' She pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry. "I don't even know who to trust anymore." The wind hit the building hard, blowing the roof off in one heavy hit. "Ahhh," Anna screamed as she put her hands over her ears because of all of the loud banging from the wind.

Harald in the distance heard the scream and ran against the wind towards where he heard the noise. The wind was so strong, it turned his run into a walk. His suit flapping in the wind, with his arms in front of his face. "Come out Anna, you need to get away from Andre. He's just trying to trick you." The sun was so bright it was blinding Harald.

Anna shook her head. There was so much going on, it was overloading her brain and giving her a headache. 'Who would want to kill her sister, who would want to kill her? Is Andre just pretending to be her friend?'

"Anna you run, and I'll hold him off! Go find help and see if you can find a way to get to your sister! She may need you."

"I don't know if I can trust you Andre."

He looked hurt but understood. "Then trust yourself Anna."

She squeezed her eyes shut and Harald bust in through the barely attached door. He came running at them and Anna screamed. She held her arms out in front of her and prepared to take a hit but before the sword could come down on them she felt this immense power surge through her. Right before her eyes she realized she was making strong winds coming out of her hand that threw Harald into the wall behind him and held him place.

"Wait, what?" Anna gasped as she put her arms down. She examined her hands and found nothing unusual with them.

Harald began to stand up without the wind pressure on him, so Anna fanned her hand in front of her quickly sending one big gust at him, sitting him back down again. Anna was so puzzled. The strong winds outside stopped. She looked around her and saw Andre sitting back in the corner.

"You have powers to?!" He exclaimed as he just stared at her.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what was that?"

"I don't know! That's never happened before!"

Harald groaned and began to get up again. Anna stood up and began to walk toward him. She then realized the sun was setting as she began to move. She lifted her arm up, with her palm facing the sun and raised her arm. It brought the sun back up again. She waved it up and down. With each move of her hand the sun went up and lit up the sky or the sun went down and the sky went black. She laughed to herself a little.

"Is this a dream?" Anna thought, she was completely off guard now distracted with her new found abilities. She felt a sharp kick to the shin and fell backwards. He stopped her when the sun was not out. Harald used her spaciness to his advantage. He went to lung at her again, but she shot wind just strong enough to hold him back against the wall again. She didn't want to hurt him but she sure wasn't going to let him hurt her either.

She walked up to him, holding her arms out in front of her. Keeping a steady wind flow. Andre could only watch on at the spectacle he saw in front of him. With the roof of the building being gone, the moon light shown onto Harald. His face actually looked frightened.

"Talk!" She said.

"About what?"

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Anna asked with her tough girl face on.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" Anna asked as she stomped her foot.

"Because I don't take orders from you anymore, you're no longer going to be the princess. You'll have to take orders from me."

"Hah, that's really funny, you're no match for my sister you know." She shuddered as she thought about the last time she had to say a few weeks ago. 'This is really getting old.'

"I will be once she's mortal, which she will be before you even make it Arendelle. In fact, she'll be dead by the time you make it back."

Anna didn't need to hear anymore. She took off running. Andre stood up quickly and began running after her while brushing himself off. The wind was blowing with them increasing their speed. Andre sometimes swore to himself that he was partially flying. He noticed a light and looked behind him. It was so late, or early, that the sun was actually beginning to rise. Anna noticed this too and the wind picked up, making her run faster. She got to the pier and looked back around. She realized Harald was finally following them so she changed the course of the wind again and watched him struggle as she stood on the pier with Andre and attempted to think of plan.

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do?" Anna said as she thought hard to herself. Andre put his hand to his chin and also tried to contemplate. "I don't know, our ship doesn't have a mast so it can't pick up wind to move. If we tried to row back to Arendelle it would take a week!"

Anna realized Harald was getting closer and she didn't want to fight with him anymore. She had to think of something and quick. It was getting later and she had to get back to Arendelle as soon as possible. She held her arms out to blow Harald back a little with her new found magic, but she accidentally exerted too much and flew backwards a little bit.

"Hey! That's it!" Anna celebrated her new found idea as she started running down the pier. Andre was very confused but went with it. She ran to the dock where his ship was posted and ran up on the ramp on board.

"What are we doing?"

Anna went to the back of the boat and just smiled at him before turning around. "Don't worry, I have a plan!" He rolled his eyes, he realized she had a plan but he was about to ask what when he realized. She put her arms out in front of her and shot wind as fast as she could and the ship began moving forward!

"You steer while I power the ship with this wind okay?" Anna said in her demanding tone of voice. He just nodded and ran to the wheel.

They were moving extremely fast, just hopping waves. They spent more time in the air than on the water top, due to the high waves and her powerful wind.

"Anna, we're flying!" Andre yelled as her masterfully steered the ship. "We'll make it to Arendelle in no time!"

Anna laughed a little bit. Her powers were unexplainable but she didn't have time to ask questions yet. The only thing that was on her mind was Elsa. She was going to save her sister no matter what!

'Elsa, I love you, hang in there!'

End of Chapter Twelve Part One!

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this. So Anna technically isn't a fire wielder, although I may allow her to be able to control it as well. I kind of used like her joke in the first movie, when she kid about how she wished Elsa had tropical magic. So essentially Anna controls the sun, heat, and, wind. She is summer and Elsa is winter. That is why when they mix it usually creates rain. So I'm not really looking at it as ice and fire, its winter and summer. Another thing is, the next chapter I'm going to write is going to be a part two of chapter twelve called Finding Out Secrets in Arendelle. Where the story focuses on what is happening in Arendelle only at the same time as everything that happened in this chapter, but don't worry, I'll reiterate that at the beginning of part two! Please review and let me know how you feel about this chapter!


	13. Chapter Twelve Part Two Arendelle

A/N: Okay so this chapter occurs at the same time as the last chapter, so no one is confused. This chapter takes place in Arendelle though! Okay, I don't own Frozen, you know that.

Chapter Twelve: Finding Out Secrets in Arendelle (Part Two)

Elsa sat up in her bed and heard the door open. Anna walked through in her green night grown again, without saying a word. She crawled into bed and they just stared at each other.

"Elsa, I love you."

"Anna..."

"Let me continue Elsa, I can't take this anymore. I have to be with you. I feel like I want to all the time, and, I mean I know it's not possible, but as much as I can. Ever since we were younger, I've just wanted to be close to you, but now I know why. It's because I love you. I mean I'm in love with you." Anna looked into Elsa's eyes as she lightly stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers. She leaned in and began kissing Elsa feverishly. As if it were the end of the world.

When they were apart for a few seconds, Elsa was able to respond.

"I'm in love with you too Anna, I just didn't know. I didn't know you would feel the same way." Elsa leaned in to continue the kissing but then there was a loud bang.

Elsa quickly stirred in her bed and awoke frightened. The sun still shined through the crack between the blinds and the window sill. A powerful gust had opened up the windows, making the windows clash open. The blinds flew in the wind like waves continuously. Elsa composed her self to go and quickly close the windows as she felt the hot wind pour through. After shutting them, she went back to her bed and sat on the end of it. Of course something so perfect was just a dream. She relived the dream over and over again until she was brought back to reality once again by a knocking at her door. She stood up and walked over to the door cautiously. With all the mess going on around her, she didn't know what to expect so she stayed on her guard as she arrived at the door. She opened it up slowly, mentally preparing her self for the worst. She looked through the crack of the door.

Elsa was relieved to see Kristoff standing on the other side. She let her shoulders ease up as she opened the door.

"Sometimes you're just as intimidating as your sister." Kristoff said as he walked through the door. Elsa shut it behind him, afraid that there maybe someone else around. Kristoff continued as he went and sat on a vanity chair near of the bed, "I"m sorry to come in so late, but I heard a loud bang over here and I wanted to check on you."

"Thanks," Elsa said. Not really sure what else to say, she never knew Kristoff that well and knew he meant well, but she was typically shy around people she hardly knew.

Kristoff sensed she was a little nervous and didn't take it personally, "Can you sleep?"

"No, not really.." Elsa whined slightly as she stood against the wall and slid down a little.

"Well, the sun is still out and that wind is something else, we should go talk to my family now, I mean the trolls."

"Okay yeah, let's do that!" Elsa was still a little nervous. That sounded like a good idea though. They both dressed and headed toward the Valley of the Living Rock. Upon arriving the trolls surrounded them.

"It's the queen and Kristoff!" Even in times of turmoil, the clan of trolls were ecstatic to see good faces around.

"Yeah yeah, it's us." Kristoff said in a pleasant but sarcastic tone. "But look, we need to talk to grand Pabbie!" Like clockwork, Pabbie rolled up to the two. Elsa bent down on one knee and Kristoff was right next to her. "Grand Pabbie, the sun has been out for way too long now. We want to know if you have anything you can tell us about it?"

Pabbie hesitated as he opened it. He closed it and then looked at the two. They both leaned in with interest as to what he was about to say. He opened it again then, with his eyes only, looked between the two. He then decided to actually talk.

"I was sworn to secrecy, many years ago. It was the last time you here Elsa."

"About what?" Elsa asked curiously. Pabbie reached out and grabbed her hands.

"When you accidentally struck your sister in the head when you were younger and playing, the king had to make some decisions. With you being the oldest, he believed that you would soon be able to control your powers. So we erased your sister's memory and he had intended to help you train to control yours. I did, however, had a potion that could eradicate magical powers for a long, but temporary amount of time. I only had one bottle though."

"Wait, what are you saying" Elsa didn't mean to sound impatient but she was just genuinely confused.

"The king made the decision to then use the potion on Anna instead of you. He believed since you could keep your powers in check and since Anna was younger, that it would be best if she did not have powers at all. You were not the only one born with magic, my queen."

Elsa's eyes were wide as she fell backwards. Pabbie and her hands released as he held her left hand up to her mouth. What was he saying? Anna doesn't have powers.

"I know, this is a shock, but I was sworn in troll code with absolute secrecy. However in case of emergency, which I believe this counts as, I am allowed to tell only who I must. You were born with the powers of cold winds, ice, and, winter. Anna was born with the power of warm winds, sun, and, summer."

Elsa and Kristoff couldn't believe their ears. Kristoff was trying to put the pieces together. "So wait, the potion was temporary. And the trolls from the south and you, were talking about the potion lasting only about fourteen years. It's been about fourteen years since Anna was giving the potion." Kristoff and Elsa then both looked upwards towards the sun. "So are you saying that the potion has worn off and Anna's powers have returned?" Elsa was still speechless at Kristoff questioned Pabbie.

"Yes, I'm afraid. That is why the sun has been out for so long, her powers are developing. They should be at full potential about now."

"That's impossible," Elsa finally muttered. "So my memory was erased some too that night, and, I had no clue. You made me forget Anna had powers as well! Wait, if Anna has powers, what if the potion wasn't for me? What if they will use it against Anna?" Elsa was on the verge of tears as she began accepting all of this new found information.

"It is possible, my queen."

Elsa couldn't stop thinking about Anna's well being. Everything around her became dizzy as she passed out on the warm rock of the valley. Kristoff gently picked her up and placed her limp body over his lap.

The sun began to quickly set and rise, catching everyone's attention. "Ah, I see she has finally figured it out."

"We have to stop this. Sven help me." He carried Elsa gracefully as he mounted his reindeer companion. The sun had now been from the sky for a few moments. The sky was now showing the actual time around them. "Thank you Pabbie." Kristoff shouted as Sven took off running with him and the startled queen.

As they approached the castle gates the sun began to rise, the day was almost upon them. Kristoff brought the queen to her room and carefully set her on her bed. Her eye's opened a sliver as she turned her heads towards the window, watching the sun rise. Kristoff stayed by her side as she regained her strength.

"This is, this is insane. I can't believe I never knew." Elsa said as she thought about her sister. "What can we do?" She then turned her head from the window to look at Kristoff. Her eyes begged for answers she knew he didn't have.

"I never would have guessed either, all we can do is play this out. Anna will return to us. I promise you that. She's the strongest person I have ever met in my entire life.." Kristoff admitted as he smiled, thinking about his lost love.

"You're right. We'll continue with our previous plan, and, when Anna gets here today, we'll truly figure out what we can do." Elsa beamed with confidence all of the sudden, thinking about her sister always gave her strength.

"I am going to go sleep for a little while longer, please call me if you need anything." Kristoff turned and walked out of the room.

'It was going to be a long day,' Elsa thought. 'I can't believe Anna has powers, she always was like the shining sun.'

End of Chapter Twelve Part Two

A/N: Yes, it's short ! I know, but another filler chapter with information and perspectives! Let me know what you think :D!


	14. Chapter Thirteen A Little Planning

A/N: Well actually I don't have much to say! Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy! I don't own Frozen or anything.

Chapter Thirteen: A Little Bit of Planning

Elsa awoke in her bed not too long after falling asleep. She had to wake up early for her party. Her plan was to play it cool until Anna arrived, which would be shortly. Elsa smiled as thought about how she couldn't wait.

A knock on her door alarmed her, she uncovered herself, dressed her self quickly with her ice powers and opened the door.

"Elsa, I wanted to stop by and see if you wanted to walk to breakfast together, since I wasn't able to talk to you all day yesterday." Anton smiled at her and she was trying to think of an excuse in her head as quickly as possible, but it wasn't really working out that well.

"Sure, but I'm not hungry, so just give me a one moment." She quickly slammed the door and sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror. She would be fine just walking to the dining room with him, plus she had no proof he was even trying to hurt her. She could handle him anyway. She stood up tall and walked out of the room. He was leaning against the hall opposite of the door and smiled when she walked out.

"You look lovely today," Anton said as he extended his arm to her. She accepted it cautiously, and for a moment the thought escaped her about him being evil and she only thought of one thing. That even for appearances, she couldn't hold his arm. She wasn't being true to her heart, she only thought about Anna.

"Anton, I'm sorry," Elsa apologized as she withdrew her arm. "I must be honest with you, I'm in love with another." Elsa said as she stopped walking and looked down. That was the first time she admitted out loud. She didn't think about how this would compromise her position if he were indeed attempting to kill her, but thankfully he responded calmly.

"Well, that's all right. I can't say I understand, but I would never make you do anything you don't want to. Thank you for being honest with me."

Elsa looked up at him with sympathy and relief in her eyes and smiled. She hugged him one last time before they continued to walk down the hall together.

"I hope this party works out well." Elsa said attempting to strike up conversation.

"I'm sure it will be, the decorations looked amazing. Probably because they were put up by you." Anton played as they walked down the hall.

"Thank you," Elsa said as she put her hands together in front of her. "Thank you again for all of your help and for your company. I've had a really amazing time with you."

"No, thank you my queen. You have made these past few days amazing."

Elsa was sad that she even considered him as a suspect, but what choice did she have? Everything fit into place. But how could someone that had been so good and sweet to her, be awful? She thought back to Hans, he appeared to be so good to Anna but ended up being just as evil. She shuddered as they entered the dining room.

Anton and Elsa sat in their usual spots as their tea was brought to them.

Kristoff awoke in the room Elsa was allowing him to stay in. Olaf and Sven vouched to just hang around outside, since the weather was nice. He looked outside and saw them in the courtyard. They were already up and about, and appeared to be playing together. He was happy those two didn't have to deal with as much drama as the rest of them. He prepared himself for the day by ridding his hair of it's bed head do, and, walked to Elsa's room. The door was open and she was already gone so he then headed to the dining room. On the way there he saw a pigeon fly down the hallway with a note strapped to his left foot. He followed it out of curiosity. He had never seen a carrier pigeon before solely for the reason of never having a need to use one. It entered an office at the end of the hall. He peered in slightly and saw a man who was facing the opposite direction of him, untie the note from his left ankle. He recognized this man as Gabriel, one of the royal advisers of the queen. He then noticed movement to his left. 'Is that Carla?' Kristoff thought as he watched her stroke Gabriel's shoulder with her fingertips. They began talking and Kristoff couldn't seem to walk away.

"Is that a note from Harald?" Carla asked as Gabriel turned towards her.

"Yes, and it seems they had arrived safety in Verona. So our plan will not fail now."

"That is excellent, my lord."

Gabriel began kissing Carla feverishly in the small, office like room.

'What am I doing?' Kristoff thought, I'm just as bad as Anna if I keep this up.

The two finally stopped kissing as Kristoff was about to turn and leave when he noticed Gabriel holding his hand over the fire of a candle on the desk in front of him. Then Kristoff realized, what he was actually doing. He was holding the note over the fire as it burned quickly.

"Oh, what's this? They had ship trouble again and will not be able to return to Arendelle. Indefinitely." He laughed maniacally. Carla started laughing as well. He got down on one knee and kissed her hand, " My queen." She laughed again as she pulled back her hand.

"And, my king."

"So, do you still have the potion safe?"

"I do, it's already for her. She'll be receiving it at the party. One way or another."

"Our time has finally come."

They heard a small pitter patter and turned their attention towards the door frame. They looked out into the hallway but saw nothing or no one. They shrugged and began celebrating together again.

Kristoff could not believe what he had just overheard. It was never the princes of Verona, they just fell into a trap, placed by the royal advisers and one of the maids Carla. He shook his head as he began running towards the dining room. He burst through the doors, panting.

"Elsa!" He shouted startling both Elsa and Anton at the table. Anton had nearly finished his breakfast but Elsa stayed there with nothing in front of her. He was thankful for that least, now that he knew the woman who served her food and drink everyday was in on this. "We need to talk now!" The shouting caused some of the other staff of the palace to peak into the dining room.

"Excuse me, Anton."

Anton's face was full of food as he nodded his head as she got up from her chair and began walking towards the door.

"Come with me, now."

The two began walking quickly towards the courtyard, then around the castle into the garden, where they hoped no one would over hear.

Kristoff was panicking and breathing heavily.

"The.. Gabriel.. and Potion. Anton's.. Okay."

Elsa lifted her arms and set them on his shoulders. "Calm down, please, I don't understand a word you're saying."

"It wasn't Anton, or Andre all along. It was Gabriel, Harald, and, Carla. They're after the throne! The poor princes were just apart of the trap."

"How did you find this out?"

"I overheard them, they received a letter from Verona. Apparently the ship is "broken" again, and Anna will never be returning."

Elsa threw her hands to her mouth as she fell down on the ground. She looked up to him with tears streaming down her face. "Is Anna okay?!"

"I don't know."

That wasn't the answer Elsa wanted to hear or the one Kristoff wanted to say, he bent down beside her and forced a smile.

"But she's Anna, I'm sure she'll be just fine."

How was Elsa supposed to go through her day like this? She had to stop Gabriel and Carla immediately and get answers. Thick white clouds appeared in the sky above them, followed by a ringing of the bells.

"Oh no! The guests are arriving! The party! The party! What are we going to do? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Let's just play it through for now, but you have to listen to me. They are going to try to use the potion on you during the party one way or another so stay on your guard. As soon as the party is over we'll find them and kick their asses!"

"What about Anna, what about Anna?"

"There is nothing we can do right now, as much as I'd like to go straight to Verona and look for her. We just can't because of right now, no one knows that we know and we have to keep it that way."

Just as Kristoff finished his sentence, there was rustling in the rose bushes to the right of them. A figure walked through them and made himself appear before them.

"Ow, ow, ow," the person said as they jumped around, now covered in small scratches from the thorns.

Kristoff and Elsa sighed as they were both relieved to see Anton there, but they still were unsure if he had any involvement at all. Kristoff grabbed him by his collar and held him against the stone wall of the palace.

"What did you hear? What do you know?" He demanded as he shook the prince.

"I heard everything. I know nothing, please, I swear it. On mine and my brother's life, I know nothing."

"Just put him down," Elsa commanded as she waved her hand in an up and down motion.

Anton panted for a second, accepting all of the oxygen he had just lost while being partially strangled and held against a wall. "Did you hear anything about my brother?" He asked with deep concern in his eyes.

Kristoff frowned, "No, I'm sorry, I only have heard what I have said. Why were you eavesdropping?"

"The party had begun and I was going to grab you guys to inform you, and then I heard something about Verona and it was unintentional and rude and I'm sorry." He explained as he bowed before them.

"It's all right, so you're on our side right?"

"Yes, I will do anything to help."

"Good we need people to help," Elsa added as she brought herself from the garden floor.

Kristoff acted with leadership as he began devising a plan, at least for the time being.

"Okay for now, I want you to keep your eye on Gabriel and Carla through out the party, as well as do your best to protect the queen. I will also being keeping an eye on the queen, while I attempt to find a way to communicate with the city of Verona, see if anyone knows anything while preparing a ship to leave to Verona when the party is over. And Elsa, you just play your part, be on your guard, and, try not to worry so much. Anna will be perfectly fine, and, so will your brother."

"I know Andre will try to protect Anna as best as he can."

Elsa giggled a little, "It will probably be my sister protecting him. She's tough." Elsa always was proud of Anna being her sister, yeah she knew Anna would be okay. She would have to.

Meanwhile~

Anna and Andre raced across the water with tremendous speed. Anna noticed the clouds changing above them. 'Please be okay Elsa, I'm coming.'

Andre looked as if he were about to be sea sick.

End of Chapter Thirteen!

A/N: This chapter was a little short too! I hope you're enjoying this so far, prepare for some darkness, some love, some fluff, some smut, some power, some planning, and, hopefully some happy times!


	15. Chapter Fourteen Summer Solstice Party

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: The Summer Solstice Party

Elsa walked through the crowds with Anton at her side, greeting the people of Arendelle and their guests. Elsa did have to admit, aside from all of the bull shit happening in her life, she enjoyed the parties more than being trapped in her room. She arrived at the front of the ball room near her throne, and took a seat as she waved a few more times. The people all looked so happy and carefree, she was envious of them. Instead, she rested her head on her hand and lost herself in thought. She even giggled a little. 'I'm head over heels for my own sister, who would have known..I thought that I had already let my biggest secret out. Now that I'm finally free, I just have another one to control me..but who couldn't love Anna? She was perfect in every single way. She was smart, and, courageous. She was reliable and the strongest person she had ever met. And god, was she beautiful..and her lips..' Elsa shook her head as her mind went to awry places. 'I can't think like this, she is your sister, she is your sister..'

"your sister.."

"Huh?" Elsa realized she had zoned out and Gabriel was standing directly in front of her.

"Did you hear my queen? I said that Prince Andre's ship in Verona is not working. Your sister will be unable to make it back to Arendelle today."

"So send another ship, what are you doing? I want her here." She didn't even have to pretend her emotions when she talked to him, even though she already knew what he was about to say.

"Miss, we do not have any available ships, and besides, all of our ships our blocked in from the visitors. It is only one party miss, I am sure she will be home as quickly as possible."

"Make a ship available, this is the Princess we are talking about." Elsa scowled with no nonsense.

"I'm sorry my lady. I will choose my words more carefully next time. I will find a ship immediately."

Elsa wanted to kill the man right where he stood, but there was nothing she could do until the guests leave. It killed her thinking about the wait, she was a patient queen, but this she had no patience for. She tapped her fingers angrily on the arm rest of the throne as Gabriel walked away. Anyone one who put her sister in any sort of jeopardy should be annihilated on the spot, she thought, but held back. She knew even though Anna may be frustrated with the people, she wouldn't want anyone to die. Elsa really didn't want to hurt anyone either, but the thought of someone even thinking about hurting her sister, tore at her heart.

Elsa then watched the couples dance and thought back to the time she danced with Anna, the energy between them was phenomenal, she would trade anything to see her again. The afternoon was starting to become the evening.

Kristoff wandered the halls of the castle, finding a way to Anna seemed hopeless, but he had hoped to find something that could give him some answers, anything really. He found himself in the empty office of Harald and Gabriel. He began sifting through papers as quickly as possible before someone might appear. Inside a paper he found a letter, he recognized the handwriting to be of his grand Pabbie.

"Although the powers your daughters were indited may be a blessing, they are a curse just the same. The power between them could be used for good or evil. If or when the two of them decide to combine powers, they will be unstoppable by no one. Make sure they are in good hands. -Pabbie."

"Anna and Elsa's powers..." He said as he thought about what he had just read, those two were really like something out of a fairy tale. Summer and Winter. Together they held the power to the entire world as they knew it. He was knocked out of his train of thought when someone began clapping.

"Bravo, Kristoff. Now that you have that information, what do you plan to do with it?" Gabriel said as he scared Kristoff into a corner.

"I'm more curious with what you want to do with it." Kristoff said as he spat at the "royal adviser".

"Their combined powers? I want nothing to troublesome. I just want to be able to control one of the powers and force the other one to help me. It doesn't matter which one, however Elsa was preferable and easier. The illustrious power of ice at my disposal. Nothing could stop me from being king then."

"Anna could, I could, you're nothing."

"So you think."

"Why do you want to do this anyway?"

"What do you mean why? You should know this more than they could possibly understand. Being born into royalty is a blessing. Earning it on your own is near impossible. I, however, have found a way. I intend to be king. There must have been a mix up on my birth. I deserve it."

"You're delusional." Kristoff said as he attempted to run past Gabriel at the door way but was stopped by his fists clenching his nice suit.

"No, you're just stupid. Being king is every man's dreams."

"You're wrong."

"You're more stupid than I thought."

Kristoff looked into Gabriel's eyes with a fit of rage building inside of him. He wasn't going to let him harm the royal sister's of Arendelle.

Meanwhile~

Anna was still powering the ship but was becoming extremely tired and began slowing down. Andre at the wheel spun around to look at her.

"Don't give up Anna, we're almost there. I can see Arendelle on the horizon."

"I'm sorry," Anna said weakly as she kept pressing forward, "I'm just so tired." Anna's powers were knew to her and she was becoming exhausted exerting them so quickly.

"You can make it, and once we get there you can rest as we set thing's right."

Anna smiled at his perseverance. Her's was just as strong but her body was becoming unstable. It was getting hard to think, see, or, breathe but she continued on with full force. She had to be there for Elsa, for her love. "Wait, my love?" Anna thought as she went over what she had surmised in her brain thousands of times. 'You can't think like this, she is your sister. You just must be upset from being without her for so long. Snap out of it.' She stopped pushing the ship with one hand as she began to rub the temples of her forehead. After a second she put her arm back out in front of her to release wind to move faster. Within minutes they would be at Arendelle. 'If it's true love, what does it matter? Well here is one for starters, she is your sister and a female.' Anna argued with herself. 'I don't care anymore. I can't take it. I will always and forever only love her.'

Anna shouted as she exerted even more energy, causing the ship to move faster than before. She was amazed with her skill but knew she had to rest soon or she was done for.

Meanwhile~

Elsa sat at the throne still thinking and pissed. She looked out and saw Anton standing adjacent to her. He was chatting with other people to make it appear that we was completely oblivious to anything else, but every few seconds he changed his attention to Elsa at the throne. She felt bad for firstly accusing him, but from experience, it didn't seem that impossible that he were evil.

All of the sudden, the lights dimmed and Carla appeared with a few other staff carrying a large chocolate cake. Elsa looked at it excitedly. She loved chocolate and cake, and plus she hadn't eaten in over a day now. She had to resist the urge though, otherwise it could mean her downfall. Then the horns were blown in the ball room signifying a toast.

A man from above then declared, "Queen Elsa, please accept this cake as a forgiveness from the kingdoms for ever assuming you had attempted wicked deeds personally. We know the cake is not much of an offer, but we would like to share this with you as a fresh start to the trade and business between all of the neighboring kingdoms."

Elsa gulped at this message, she had been trapped. If she did eat the keep it could mean her certain destruction, but if she turned it down it nearly meant an act of war. She looked around for Kristoff to see if he had any clues to help her, however he was not around at the moment. The cake was being carried towards her still and had almost arrived in front of her. She didn't know what to do, she looked around and panicked to herself. 'Think, think, think.' she muttered in her own head. A piece was already cut and being handed to her on a silver platter. As soon as she accepted it and held it in her hands she heard a loud shout from the back of the ball room.

"Elsa!"

End of Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Just let me know what you think, that's all! :D Sorry for a short chapter, I'm going to bed now! I have been trying to juggle this story with college and it's hard!


	16. Chapter Fifteen Unraveling

Chapter Fifteen: Unraveling.

Elsa stood up from her throne in the process knocking the cake and the plate on the ground causing it to shatter. She didn't look down at it once, she just stood with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. She stormed through the crowd of people, causing ice to form at her feet. She arrived at the unsuspecting guest and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa began to sob gently as she held her sister who reciprocated the hug.

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You don't have to be sorry. I thought you wanted to go.."

"I thought you wanted me to go, and I went, but this whole time, I should have been here with you."

"I know, I wanted to beg you to stay but I couldn't."

The crowd looked on, no one was close enough to hear the exchange except Andre, but everyone knew it was a heart felt experience.

"Elsa..." Anna begged as she separated herself from her sister. She then grabbed her shoulders. "Don't be upset, I'm back."

Elsa looked up at Anna in the eyes. She wiped the tears weeping from her eyes, but the remains on her cheek froze. Anna stroked her hand gently on Elsa's cheek evaporating them.

"I'm so sorry." Anna yelped as she took Elsa in again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now.." Elsa this time separated herself from her sister and looked at Gabriel who stood on in shock. He didn't expect them to be here as he continued to play it off. He approached the two.

"I'm happy for your safe return, my princess. I thought there were boat troubles."

"You and Harald tried to kill me!" Anna shouted in protest, causing the audience of the recent fiasco to stare at him. It was a little against the plan that Elsa, Anton, and, Kristoff already kind of agreed to but it was too late for that now. I guess they would have to improvise now.

"I don't know what you're talking about my highness."

"You know exactly what we're talking about! Wait, you tried to kill my sister?" Elsa was furious as she balled her fists at her side and was about to storm over to him and freeze him in his place.

"I am sure your highness that," Gabriel said as he tugged on his shirt and began to sidestep away, "I have no idea what you're talking about." He began to run out the door, until Kristoff was brought in tied up by two guards. They threw him on the ground in front of the girls. His mouth was also bound.

Anna ran over to untie her friend when she was reprimanded by two other guards.

"Let me go, let me go!" She shouted as she looked towards Kristoff with pain showing through her eyes. His muffled screams reaching out to her but was kicked swiftly by a guard standing near his body.

"Guards, release these two immediately!" Elsa said as she stomped her foot on the floor of the ball room, freezing it quickly. The guests of the party stood back against the walls, some even fled quickly.

"I'm sorry my queen, we don't work for you anymore," said one guard as he looked at this feet.

"What? Release them now!" Elsa demanded louder as she held her hand out in front of her, prepared to freeze the next person who acted against her will.

Anna then screamed as loud as she could, some believed they saw the walls of the great palace shake and the two men were sent flying backwards onto the ground, freeing her.

"Let him go!" Anna shouted as she stood next to her sister, shaking her weight around after being confined so tightly. She ran towards Kristoff and as soon as she did, her sister was then hit over the head with a bat behind her and with a small grunt, Anna heard her sister fall to the ground.

She was in shock at her surroundings, how had it come to this? "Elsa no.."

"What are you doing Gabriel?" Andre said as he placed the bat on the ground, "that wasn't part of the deal."

"Deal?," was the only word Anna could form. She looked up from her sister and friend on the ground and saw Andre standing faced towards Gabriel and then looked back and forth between the two.

"Keep up your end of the bargain, lad." Gabriel sneered. He was appearing to become more pissed.

"Just like you kept up your end? You almost killed Anna. The deal was that we help you take over the kingdom and we receive either both the princess and the queen or just the princess after you slay the queen for her powers depending on how the circumstances work out. Then you're pathetic friend Harald fucked it up!"

"I am not responsible for his actions." Gabriel testified proudly.

"Unfortunately, you are." Anton said as he seemed to apparate from nowhere. "You and him were in this together just as much as my brother and I are." He turned to Anna, "Don't worry Elsa will be fine, we've done this plenty of times before.

Anna now couldn't formulate a single word or sentence or thought even. She only imagined this was a nightmare. Kristoff appeared to be in the same amount of shock on the floor. He had to tell Anna she needed to combine her powers with Elsa to beat them, but had no way. He felt defeated.

Anna stood up, her eyes appeared lifeless.

Gabriel attempted a protest before things got too out of hand. "You didn't tell me she had powers."

"How could I? I didn't have a way to contact you soon enough."

"You shouldn't have allowed her to come."

"You shouldn't have tried to kill her!"

Anna put her head down making the men around her assumed she had accepted defeat but how they were wrong. With her normally well kept strawberry blonde hair disarray all she could think about was saving her friends. She looked around realizing the ballroom that was full a few minutes ago was now empty asides from the princes, Gabriel, the guards, and, her closest companions on the floor. Anna only had one thing on her mind, saving them. She raised her arms as a warm glow encompassed her body. She reached over and with her hand she lightly touched the bonds on Kristoff. Her touch engulfed them in a small blue flame that traveled swiftly, burning the ties that held him together and quickly extinguished without Kristoff even feeling the flame. He was a little shaken and sore but he stood up quickly and removed the cloth covering his mouth. "I'm always there to save you, aren't I?" Anna joked as she looked at Kristoff reassuringly. He had heard that she had powers, but this was incredible. "Now go, find Sven and Olaf and stay safe somewhere for me." Anna's smile hardened slightly.

"I'm not leaving you."

"Just for now Kristoff please, I will be okay. I always am. I promise."

The expression on Kristoff's face disagreed but he knew there was no winning when Anna was this determined. She was literally the strongest and most unstoppable person he had ever met. He took off running and when Gabriel tried to command the guards to stop him, Anna formed a row of fire on each side of him leading him out of the castle quickly.

"You have no business with him, please let him be.." A tear fell down Anna's cheek as she turned her attention back towards the kingdom.

"You can have the kingdom, just let me have my sister, please."

Anna begged, turning around to look at all the captors and traitors. Elsa began to shift slightly and open her eyes, she could hardly move and couldn't speak but was observing everything happening around her.

"I'm afraid that won't work Anna." Andre said as he stepped over Elsa to get closer to him. "You are a part of the deal no matter what."

"I am not a part of a deal, I am the princess of Arendelle. I won't let you get away with this." Although Anna had a super silly and playful demeanor, when she was serious, she meant business. "Those are my terms. New deal. Now."

"I think we should take this deal," Gabriel said cowardly. Carla walked into the room and looked around the place. She walked to Gabriel's side without saying a word. She had missed out on what had happened so it was better not to speak yet.

"Oh sure, you'll take this deal, because you would benefit from it. What would we get?" Anton questioned. His once pleasant looking face now seemed to be filled with cruelty as well as his brother's. 'What is it with all these princes going cuckoo?' Anna thought to herself as she just watched the exchange. Anna would never do anything to hurt one, so negotiating was the first option she could think of.

"We'll split it." Carla said as she realized what was happening.

"Split the kingdom two ways? It is a small kingdom already. If anyone should rule it should be us. We have birth right to be kings." Andre said as he crossed his arms with a stern face.

"I actually think if anyone should rule it, it should be Elsa, but hey that's just me.." Anna added.

The princes and adviser paid her no attention as they continued to bicker. She took this as her way out, she reached down and attempted to pick up Elsa. She was able to but she was too weak to hold her for long. Her sister was not heavy but she drained massively from the ship ride here, if you could even call it that. She took off running but the others noticed quickly.

"They're getting away!"

"Stop them!" Gabriel commanded at the guards. Elsa's eyes were more open now and she knew what was happening and had to help her sister as best as she could. A frost trail followed them creating a thin sheet of slippery ice. When the two ran through the first door way, Elsa erected a thick sheet of ice covering it completely, causing the guards to slip straight into and pile up. It would take them a long time to either melt or chip it down, however they could leave through another exit so they had to keep going.

Anna didn't know how long she could last. Elsa noticed her sister becoming weary and they were slowing down tremendously.

"Anna, put me down. I can run."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked panting, but kept pressing on. "I could carry you, for hours." She smiled as she looked down at her sister and grinned with the purest of expressions.

Elsa giggled. "Yes, I would like to run by myself, Anna."

Anna stopped and set her down. She was still breathing heavily and they had only just left the palace gates.

"Okay let me help you now, come on!" Elsa grabbed her sisters hand tenderly, squeezed, then began dragging her as they ran away. Elsa laid out ice in front of their steps making it easier for her to move faster and just pull Anna behind her.

"I have.." Anna exhaled, "an idea!"

Elsa looked partially behind her. "What's that?"

"Just keep laying the ice out in front of us okay?"

Elsa didn't understand but she trusted her sister as they darted through town.

Elsa continued with the ice when she felt Anna's back lean against her all of a sudden.

"Hold on!" Anna roared as she extended her arms and created wind strong enough to propel them on the path Elsa was making.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed, "This is amazing!" She thought about how when her and Anna were younger, on the night she hurt her sister for the first time, and how happy they had been. How happy she was when Anna told her that her powers were amazing. She attempted a smile but her face was partially being blown in all different directions.

"Neat, isn't it?" Anna kept them going at full speed until they hit the mountain. The incline slowed them down a little bit.

"I think, we're good now." Anna said as she slowed her powers to a stop. She bent over with her hands on he knees, catching her breath. Elsa was dizzy and light headed at first after they stopped but shook it off. She ran to Anna's side.

"You were really amazing. Thank you for saving me Anna. I'm sorry I have to put you through all of this.." Elsa cringed as she was reminded about her sister sacrificed herself for her not too long ago and was now doing it again. Her tone began happy but ended very soft and sad.

Anna composed her self and cupped her sister's cheek. "Stop apologizing, please."

Elsa still looked upset with herself, but Anna understood, she had been through so much depression in her life she wouldn't be able to snap right out of it. Her sister had little self confidence even when she was walking tall. It was a facade for her kingdom. She was no doubt capable, she just didn't believe in herself. Anna wanted her to believe in her the way she did. She just looked at her sister frosty eyes that were looking at the ground to her right.

"This isn't your fault, ice queen." Anna jested, catching Elsa's attention. "You're the most beautiful woman in my world too, you know." She winked and bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile wildly like a fool. 'Now or never Anna..' Anna swooped in pressed her entirety to Elsa, moving her hands from Elsa's face to her hips, as if she were trying to merge with her. She kissed her more passionately than any kiss she had ever shared previous. Elsa's face was painted with pink. She was blushing immensely. She grabbed Anna back, wrapping her arms around her neck. Although their powers rushed through them, they felt like they could control them now. As if they were tapping into a new energy they always carried inside of them but did not realize until now. Elsa lifted her left hand to delicately stroke the soft hairs with her icy fingers as they explored each others mouths beautifully. They parted shortly after to hold each other for a second, as the sun set around them.

"Oh fuck.." Elsa moaned faintly. Then the realization hit her. "I mean oh fuck!" Elsa stepped back, "Why did you kiss me?"

"We've kissed before," Anna began to defend herself just in case she was actually unwanted by her sister, "plus you were kissing me back, weirdo."

"We can't do this Anna." Elsa said as she turned her back toward Anna.

Anna decided she wasn't going to defend herself and lie anymore actually, 'What is the worst that could happen? She doesn't feel the same way and we're still in the same shitty mess we're in now? Things can't really get any worse..' She thought about it for the quickest moment but then decided, she had to be true to herself and her sister. It wasn't like her to lie.

"But, I love you."

"I know Anna, I love you too but that doesn't justify what just happened between us. We took it too far." Elsa said with her back still turned.

"No, I mean, I'm in love with you. It's funny actually, because I realized. I always have. I couldn't imagine putting up with anyone else or kissing anyone else. I tried to live a lie. I couldn't do it."

Elsa turned around, her eyes watery.

"I've never been one to do anything like that, and here I was trying. Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way, that's fine. It doesn't have to happen ever again. I had to tell you though, I had to try...I just had to!"

Elsa didn't know how to react. 'Of course I'm in love with her too, but I am her older sister. I have to protect her and show her what is right? I can't give in to this. Elsa opened her mouth, paused, and, then...

End of Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Sorry for all the cliff hangers, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far :D


	17. Chapter Sixteen Lying and then Plans

A/N: So there will probably some fluff and smut in this chapter! Just a warning! I hope you enjoy! OH I also want to thank everyone who is reading this so far! :D

Chapter Sixteen: Lying and then Plans.

Elsa completely removed the space between them and jumped into Anna's arms, knocking her down. While looking down at Anna underneath her, she kissed her sweetly, and, then whispered into her right ear softly, "I'm in love with you Anna."

Anna's eyes got so wide she thought they were going to fall out of her head. "Really, Wait, really?" Anna asked as she squealed in excitement. She wrapped her arms around Elsa as they rolled slightly down the hill.

"Oh, shit.." Anna said as she got up pulling Elsa with her. "We better keep moving for a little bit longer."

The sun was almost completely set when they found a cave behind a small waterfall on the mountain side.

"Well it's not Arendelle or your ice palace. But it will have to do." Anna shrugged as she walked in, with Elsa right behind her, with their hand's linked. They faded into the darkness of the cave.

"Yeah, it's nice and all, but it is a little dark." Elsa said a little sarcastically.

As soon as she said that, Anna held her hand out, creating fire that hovered just above her hand. Elsa looked at it, the fire glowing in her eyes. Anna took it and tossed it at the wall and created her own little fireplace in the corner. The glow illuminated the whole cave.

"Well, that works.." Elsa said as she laughed a little bit.

Anna turned around to face Elsa and noticed her laughed died quickly as she looked to the ground..

"Anna, what are we going to do about Arendelle? This is serious!"

"We'll just have to go back there tomorrow, and, take it back. It will be that easy." Anna tried to reassure her older, more frightened sister.

"Will it truly be that easy?"

"Of course, you're the queen, I'm the princess. Everyone saw what happened yesterday at the party. All we have to do is go back there and throw them in the dungeon!"

Elsa still wasn't buying what her sister said, these people had already driven them away, all they had to do was keep them at bay. She thought nothing would be able to make her feel better about this day until Anna began sniffling. This caused Elsa to look up at her assuming she was crying, but she was about to sneeze.

"Ah-chooo!" Anna went back wards slightly and two, tiny flames came out of her nose. This caused Elsa to laugh profusely.

"Oh, Anna, I can't believe you have powers too. I guess you can't control them that well yet."

"Well no," Anna admitted also laughing. Elsa made a a giant bed with pluff ice comforters. It was probably the size of two king size beds and an excessive amount of fluffy blue pillows.

"Elsa this is awesome!" Anna squealed as she ran and jumped on the bed. Elsa realized that Anna never elaborated her plan, but she figured they would have to talk to about it in the morning. There was nothing they could even do tonight anyway. So, she followed Anna and jumped on the bed next to her.

"Now, this is what it needs," Anna said as she lifted her arms and began constructing a giant, orange canopy around the bed, which resembled the heat from the sun. "Hah! This is perfect. I'm not so bad, for a beginner you know."

"No I guess not. So what happened in Verona? How did you get here it doesn't make any sense..I thought you were trapped there without commute."

Anna explained the tale of how Andre was seemingly on her side, how Harald actually attempted to kill her but failed because obviously she was way tougher than that, and, how she used her powers to propel herself all the way to Arendelle, because she had to make sure her sister was okay.

"You did all of that? For me?"

"Well, I love you."

Elsa smiled from ear to ear. "Anyway, I think that potion was in the cake they were trying to feed me when you arrived, so I think we'll be okay as far as that goes."

"All we have to do is work together, and, we can bring them to justice easily. Come on." Anna played, "Our plan is simple, we go there. Scare them. Then we'll chase them into the mountains, and, if they have any brains they won't come back." Elsa giggled some more. "I sure hope Kristoff is okay though.."

"I do too, I hope the whole kingdom is okay."

It truly was a hard time for the sisters, not only were they betrayed by their advisers and supposedly new friends, now they had to get back their kingdom without losing their powers or dying. And all of this while they just found out their love for each other, after the last time their kingdom was almost taken from them. They were both extremely exhausted.

"Man, it's hard being a princess nowadays. All of the princes you ever meet are absolutely insane. Living with the most beautiful queen in the universe. Wow. It must be hard being queen."

"Just as hard as being a princess, I presume. Always trying to get killed and always having to be saved by your extremely attractive sister. What are we going to do?"

"We'll just be ourselves. Everyone thing will work out that way."

"Do you promise?" Elsa asked as she scoot herself closer to Anna on the bed. She bit her lip all the while looking down at Anna's lips in front of her.

"I promise, Elsa." Anna replied with a kiss on Elsa's cheek, then on the corner of her lips, and, then directly on her lips. The fire next to them roared when this happened. The weather outside the cave went from a mild temperature night to a wicked rain that pounded the waterfall. The gusts of wind that hit the waterfall that blocked the cave, created a fine mist that occasionally showered the girls laying on the bed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Anna."

"I am never going to leave you again, being with out you for so long was completely unbearable. I don't know what I was thinking.."

"I know I know, like I said I shouldn't have let you go." Elsa kissed Anna on the cheek and stood up, "But don't worry about it, it's in the past now." She danced her hands around her body and formed her usual ice night gown around her. Anna's face went into determination mode.

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Anna shouted as she got up quickly, throwing Elsa off balance and knocking her back on to the bed. She attempted at gracefully using her hands to form her own night gown, but semi-failed. Nothing appeared around her, she was still wearing her same dress as before.

"I'm watching but I don't see anything."

"Oh! I was sure I had it after I made that canopy.."

Elsa stood up again and walked towards her sister, "You can do it Anna, let me help you." Elsa grabbed Anna's wrists and began showing Anna the choreography she had used on herself. Anna began to release her energy, slower than Elsa, but it was still working. Red, orange, and, yellow ribbons of light engulfed Anna and she closed her eyes as her hands stopped moving. She looked down and blushed horribly. All she was wearing was a bright red, lacy bra with matching panties. The lace was actually in the design of sun rays.

"Your cheeks match your lingerie, dear." Elsa joked as she leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" Anna questioned as she partially attempted to cover herself up.

Elsa had a conniving look on her face with a smirk on her lips and one of her eyebrows cocked, "Me? How could I have done that? It was your powers." Elsa walked back to the bed, sat on the edge, as she created a hair brush and began brushing out the bottom of her braid.

"Yeah! Well!" Anna tried to think, "It was your hands that made the movements! You knew what you were doing!" She accused her sister then jumped and ran under the covers.

"Maybe." Elsa said still facing the opposite direction of her sister behind her in the bed.

"Change me into something that is well, more..of something!" Anna's threats were cute and empty, Elsa hoped.

"Fine, fine." Elsa caved as she turned around crawled the length of the enormous bed to her sister who was hiding herself. Anna gulped as Elsa approached, she looked wild with only the fire lighting her. Her blush didn't falter once. "Here, let me see."

"What no!"

"Then how am I supposed to help?"

"Ughh," Anna groaned as she threw the blankets off. Elsa then crawled on top of her sister and grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She grabbed the blankets and covered them and just was laying there on top of her.

"Is that better Anna?"

Anna loved when her sister had her bold moments, they made her absolutely shake and become very weak. Usually she had the more dominating attitude, but she didn't protest.

"Mhm." Anna managed as she looked up at her sister. Elsa's hair glittered from the fire's glow dancing upon it.

Elsa sort of realized what she was doing, and, let go of her sister and just plopped to the side of her.

"I'm sorry." Elsa apologized without looking back up at her sister's face.

"What?" Anna asked completely confused. "For what?" She turned over on her side to face her sister. She brought her hand up and made it walk up Elsa's arm to her neck, and, then her face. She caressed her cheek lightly, then brought her hand back down to her neck. She used it to pull herself in and whispered into Elsa's ear. "I love it."

Elsa was pretty sure her heart stopped and used her own hand to lay it across her chest, just to make sure it was still beating. Before she could find out for sure she felt her sister, pull her closer and pressed their lips together. Without realizing it a moan came from between Elsa's lips as her sister began teasing her with her tongue. Elsa's face turned pink after the small moan and right after Anna then bit her sister's lips causing her to do it again. Anna grabbed behind her sister's ears and pulled herself on top of Elsa who was already trembling with anticipation and from being nervous. Anna didn't notice because she was just as nervous herself.

Ana lowered herself and began kissing Elsa again and again. First she started at the corner of her lips working her way in. After paying a lot of attention to her sister's rosy red lips, she began working her way down, forming a path of kisses from her chin to her clavicle, and, then back up to her neck where she bit her softly once. Then she bit her a little harder, causing Elsa to release another petite moan. Anna smiled as she looked up and kissed her sister on her fore head.

"You are so fucking beautiful Elsa."

Elsa couldn't speak, she had never felt this way in her entire life. She felt like she was about to explode and it was all because of her sister.

Elsa moaned again and pulled Anna's lips back to hers. She ran her hands up and down Anna's back, tickling her with her nails at the small of her back and lightly scratching her way back up.

"Anna?" Elsa asked in between a kiss.

Anna stopped kissing her and rolled over, pulling Elsa on top of her to hold her. "What is it?" Anna looked down at her sister. She was looking back up at her while resting on her sister's nearly bare chest.

"I want to be yours." Elsa wiggled her way up slightly and kissed Anna delicately on her lips. Anna felt a surge of cool energy being thrown through her, giving her goosebumps.

"You are, you are, you are." Anna crooned as a smile lit up her face.

"Do you swear to me?"

Anna pulled Elsa's lips closer to hers. "I swear on everything. I am so in love with you Elsa, I want to be with you, for all eternity."

A happy tear was shed from Elsa's eye. Elsa thought that the first time she was touched and had opened up this much, she would be overwhelmed or forced to do it. Sure, she was still nervous but wow, this was perfect. It was like a dream.

"I am so in love with you too Anna." Elsa kissed her sister breathlessly and then sat up on top of her sister and removed her night gown with literally a flick of the wrist, revealing a lingerie set very similar to Anna's except hers was ice blue and the lace designs were that of snowflakes. Anna felt herself become hot between the legs and slightly twitched beneath Elsa, while shifting her legs. Elsa leaned back down and pressed her nearly bare body to Anna's as she began planting kisses on Anna's chest, sometimes partially dragging her bottom lip across the top of her breasts. Anna was breathing heavily as her sister would tease her from moving from the ticklish tops of her shoulders, to her chest, and, then just briefly amusing her breasts.

"Elsa.."

"Mm,?" She hardly asked without looking up.

"I've never been with anyone before." Anna darted her eyes to the side as Elsa sat up to look at her.

"You haven't? I thought it was possible that you may have been with Kristoff but I wasn't sure I mean.."

"No, not anyone."

"Do ...do you want to stop?"

"No, I don't I just thought I should tell you." Anna said now looking back at her sister.

"Neither have I." Elsa admitted. "I mean I never had the time to or anything. Do ..you care?"

"No, I don't mind," Anna sat up with Elsa's legs now wrapped around her. "I kind of like the idea of being your first."

"Me too," Elsa admitted again, "I was actually kind of hoping.."

"I want to be your first and I want you to be my only. I only want to give myself to you, forever."

Elsa's eyes grew as she looked at her sister in the eye. "Forever? Just with me?"

"Yes, forever with you." Anna wrapped her arm's around her sister and held her there and then tickled her hands up her sisters smooth and icy back until she reached the strap of her bra. Instead of taking it off normally, her hands began to glow as she pushed her hands to the icy material and worked her way to the front, melting it off Elsa in front of her while caressing the girl. Elsa tilted her head up and bit her lip while panting. When she arrived at Anna's chest with the bra now completely gone. Anna took in her now mostly naked sister, who, although had breasts a little smaller than her own, were shaped absolutely perfectly. She used both of her hands and daintily cased her hands around each one, squeezing slightly as she groped her. Elsa lowered her head and placed it onto her sister as she began breathing into her sister's neck. Anna then held played softly with Elsa's bare chest some more until she flipped her back over on her back. The fire lit up her half naked sister, causing her knees to shake around her. "Elsa, you truly are the most beautiful woman in the entire world." She then bent down and encased her soft lips around Elsa's left nipple and lightly tugged at it with her teeth. Her nipple hardened in her sister's mouth, and, once she was done treating that one, she moved over to the right one to give it the same amount of attention. Elsa was reaching her arm's down and playing with her sister's hair, she undid her braids and began to tug playfully at the baby hairs while Anna was kissing her breasts. Elsa bucked underneath Anna occasionally on accident, making Anna's busy mouth curl at the ends into a devious smile, she was happy she was able to turn her sister on as much as her sister did to her. Anna brought herself back, kissed Elsa with longing and than sat up quickly causing Elsa to pout because she didn't get enough. Anna just kept smiling at her sister and then began making her bra disappear slowly into a flame. She did this with great skill. Now bare chested, she rested herself back on top of Elsa.

"So how come you could do that so easily huh? Were you tricking me?"

Anna laughed a little and gave her sister her angel eye's.

"I can't believe you!" Elsa shouted as she tried to wiggle away from Anna while laughing at her sister's cunning move. Anna grabbed her and brought her back over. She rubbed her nose against her sisters and then began kissing her down her body again, except this time she didn't stop at her breasts, she kept working her way south leaving a trail along her ribcage and then on her naval, all around her stomach until she got to her hips. She brought her hands up and began squeezing her sister's hips rhythmically causing her sister to be unable to sit still. Elsa's hands once again reached down and began massaging Anna's head as she began sucking and leaving love bites on her sister's hips. She then gripped the top of the cloth of her sister's icy under wear and then snapped them back onto her. This made Elsa fold slightly underneath her sister and her legs spread a tiny bit.

Anna then proceeded to make her way further south, when she aligned her face between Elsa's eyes, she blew out softly and slowly over Elsa's panties. A small hot, wind caused Elsa's lingerie to melt as the ice and snowflakes that held the cloth together began to separate and fly towards Elsa's face, revealing her sister's nether regions that looked like a beautiful flower to Anna. It was graced with short, curly platinum hair and the sight made Anna squeeze her own thighs shut as she was sure she had already came. She pulled her self back up to Elsa and kissed her neck, "Oh fuck..oh my god.." Anna moaned as she felt in total ecstasy at the thought of being like this with Elsa. Elsa reciprocated and tightened her thighs around one of Anna's legs that was in between them. Anna kissed Elsa over and over again while she began slowly rubbing her thigh against Elsa's pussy. She increased speed as she felt a wetness form on her smooth legs and was then moaning quietly.

Anna then stopped and brought her hand down to where her thigh had just been. She ran her fingers around her sister's velvet folds and then found where her wetness was originating. She played with her sister slightly and then looked up at her. With her eyes she was asking Elsa permission to finally enter her and without words Elsa also nodded her head. Anna then wrapped her other arm around Elsa and pressed her lips to hers as she then sent her fingers inside of her and began fighting against a thin wall, that burst quickly. Elsa was moaning loudly now as her sister drove her finger in and out of her, searching around for her sweet spot. She was a little sore because it was her first time, but was feeling so much pleasure that it didn't even matter. She threw her arms around her sister and started shouting her name as her sister found her g-spot and was thrusting slowly at a slower pace. She wanted to take in this moment and remember it forever. She then positioned herself on top of Elsa, without stopping what she was doing with her hand and looked at her sister in her eyes as she kissed her occasionally. Elsa stared back, begging her with her eyes to keep going, and, just keep going. Elsa brought her hands up to her sister's neck and whispered, "You're so fucking good, oh my god..Anna.. fuck." Her legs twitched and she really felt like she was about to explode this time but right before she was about to release Anna stopped and grinned evilly. Elsa was trying to breathe and pouted at her sister with her eye's still. Anna then moved downwards, she stopped to kiss her sister's neck, then stopped to kiss her sister just below her belly button and then put her head directly above Elsa's small, white fur. Elsa moaned each kiss and then felt Anna's finger slide back inside of her, she was even more wet than before. This time Anna was going a little quicker and just when Elsa thought it couldn't get any better, Anna placed her lips on her sister's mound and then kissed her softly, Elsa was almost screaming at her sister's next move. Anna began flicking her tongue south on her clit, back and forth, hitting her perfectly the first time while still thrusting her finger in and out of her. Elsa sat up and used her arms to hold her up behind her. She then let one of them out in front of her as she held the back of her sisters head as she worked her magic.

"Anna, Anna,.." Elsa cried as she was about to orgasm and then Anna slipped another finger in and thrust herself against her one more time, and, hard and her sister screamed. Anna felt her sister come all over her hand and on her face a little. Elsa fell back down on the bed, with her hair laying across her in a mess and her arms lifeless at her sides. "Fuck.." She whispered attempting to speak. Anna licked the juices off of Elsa and then kissed her way back up to Elsa who was just laying there in front of her. She then turned Elsa's head toward her and licked the come off of her hand while sensually sucking on her finger. She then bent down and kissed Elsa with a passion that shook Elsa's body again. Elsa moaned into her mouth and Anna felt to her side, extremely exhausted. She was almost breathing as heavily as her sister. ..she was able to talk more clear though.

"Elsa,...That was...Amazing." She said as she turned her head toward her sister. Elsa turned her head to the side forcefully but on accident and was only able to "mmm" in agreement to her. Her eyes were half opened and to Anna, she looked like an ice goddess.

Anna just exhaled loudly and looked up at the canopy above them, "Wow." She closed her eyes and was almost in daze when she felt a cool, gentle hand grab her warm wrist. Her sister caught her off guard and threw herself on top of her.

"I thought you were done for." Anna smiled at her sister on top of her.

"Oh come on, I'm not that easy to burn out." She said she winked at her own cute little pun.

Anna wrinkled her eye brows at her sister and was surprised at how straight forward her sister was. She went directly Anna's panties and ripped them off tossing them aside.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." Elsa conceded as she began to kiss around her sister's nether lips, around her strawberry blonde hairs that looked like the fire that she was. Elsa reached her arms up and rubbed Anna's nipple's between her fingers, pulling at them lightly as she licked her way from the top of her pussy to her belly button and back town, while doing this she formed a small ice trail that she then proceeded to blow lightly on, sending shivers up and and down Anna's spine. Anna jumped in her place almost pushing herself into Elsa's mouth on accident. She blushed at the way Elsa made her body move uncontrollably with so little effort. She smirked a little jealous but forgot about it completely when Elsa bit gently on her nub making her flail a little bit. "You're so cute Anna," She said as she began to suck on her rhythmically. Anna couldn't sit still for a second beneath her. So Elsa jumped up quickly and pinned Anna to the bed, holding both of her wrists with one of her hands and then grazed her hand down Anna's body back to her throbbing pussy, that was now soaked. With one swift motion, she threw herself inside of Anna, rupturing her hymen with the first blow. Anna yelped with joy and pain, but mostly joy as her sister held her down and fucked her hard. It was beautiful and romantic, in a weird way of course, but Anna loved her sister for her weirdness.

The sun was rising through the waterfall and created rainbows along the wall. Elsa wasn't sure if it was dawn or Anna's doing honestly.

"You are my sunshine, Anna." Elsa growled as she went in and out of her pussy, fast and rough.

"I love you, I love you." Anna yelped as she could barely keep her eyes open while screaming her repetitive I love you's to Elsa.

"I know baby, I love you too." She lowered her head and kissed Anna's eyelids as she proceeded to make love to her sister.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed as she finished all over Elsa's hands causing Elsa to come again. The wetness dripped down on her thigh and onto Anna. She fell on top of Anna as they both trembled in each others arm's.

"Wow," Anna said again, "That was amazing too."

Elsa laughed the best she could considering her extenuating circumstances and then kissed her princess on the neck feverishly. Anna was still moaning, she couldn't stop. Every touch from Elsa produced this energy that surged through her, just like the first kiss they shared. Elsa kissed lower and lower until she reach her sister's nether regions again.

"Oh Elsa...I don't think.. I can take anymore."

"Just a little bit." Elsa pouted at Anna while trying to keep her breath.

The queen's persistence turned Anna on, and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to be turned off again. She bit her lip and allowed Elsa to continue on a little longer. Anna knew her sister said she hadn't done anything like this before, but she didn't believe her after feeling what her sister was capable of.

Elsa flicked her tongue on her sister's clit skillfully, she would occasionally retract and blow a cool wind over her sister, making her shake even more. Elsa wrapped her mouth around her sister's bud and moved her head around, sucking and moving her tongue around with more expertise. Anna thought she was going to explode in her sister's mouth immediately, but she tried to hold it in, seeing that she couldn't last nearly as long as Elsa.

Anna bent her back and tried to steady herself by gripping the bed sheets but ended up turning over. Elsa caught her, and then flipped her on her stomach completely, catching Anna by surprise. She wasn't sure what to think until she felt her sister ram two fingers into her opening causing her to scream instantly and she raised herself on her elbows as Elsa continued.

The queen laid herself upon the princess, rubbing her body against her younger sisters with every thrust . She playfully bit the back of her sister's neck but found she could not stop. While fucking her she left a large love mark near her sisters hairline and then started kissing her freckled shoulder blades that were now speckled with the sun shining on them through the roar of the waterfall. Elsa could have swore that every time she kissed Anna's back she saw a new freckle appear. Her fingers were slipping in and out of Anna with ease due to how wet her sister was.

Anna couldn't hold it in any longer. Her whole body quivered as she released all over her sister again, and her entire body went limp. Elsa just positioned herself comfortably on top of her. She twirled one of Anna's small red curls at the base of her head between her fingers.

Anna muffled an "Elsa" into a pillow before turning over and lifting her arm up for Elsa to cuddle up next to her. She held the queen and attempted to stroke her hair but failed due to exhaustion.

"yeah...wow.." She said again. Elsa tried to laugh but also failed.

The light from the sun was now reflecting off the crystal clear water, blinding the girls.

"No...I don't want to get up yet." Anna cried as she lifted up her hand, and, watched it shake in front of her. She dropped her arm suddenly, forcing the sun down with it and chuckled.

"You're bad." Elsa said as her eye's drifted shut. Anna couldn't even respond before passing out holding her older sister.

There was a lot that needed to be sorted out but that would have to be put off for just a tiny bit longer.

End of Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Well, did not expect that. That is my first time writing a scene like that, so I hope you enjoy. I'm a slightly modest person so it was fun. Just let me know what you think and then I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm sorry the updates slowed down a tiny bit, I have college and stuff.

Thanks for reading! Sorry if there are any typos. It's like three in the morning and I just went crazy. It's actually one of my longer chapters too, hope this has been worth the read so far!


	18. Chapter Seventeen Takin Care of Business

A/N: Yeah, last chapter was pretty crazy. Hah. Thanks to everyone who has followed my story or ,I as well as reviews and favorites! I give you all cookies.:3 please doing so, so I am aware of what people think of this, I want to be original as well as cater at the same time! I hope you enjoy! Also this read was meant for people who have seen Frozen if you were wondering why some descriptions were sort of bland. I'm sorry this is the longest I've ever taken for an update!

Chapter Seventeen: Taking Care of Business

Kristoff meandered around the kingdom limits of Arendelle, staying out of sight while hoping to catch a glimpse of Elsa and Anna before any one from the castle could. He couldn't believe what was happening, but he needed to tell the queen and princess that if they can combine their powers they would be unstoppable, from anyone. Aside from that, he just wanted to be there for them. He helped them protect the kingdom last time and he would do it one hundred more times if it meant his close friend Anna was safe and her sister as well. Sven and Olaf were close by, both of them were told what happened and were very, very worried.

Kristoff began talking in Sven's voice, "We have to go find them."

"I know buddy," he replied in his normal tone, "but what if they come back while we're gone?"

"Nrnn," Sven groaned as he made a disappointed face.

Olaf still frowned with his little eyebrows tense.

Out of nowhere, Anton and Andre approach on two white, typical Scandinavian horses.

"Well, hello Kristoff." Anton chimed with an evil grimace on his face. Just as Hans had appeared so nice and polite, now appeared unjust and criminal. Even his facial expressions had drastically changed. Kristoff had to hand it to them, he would never be able to be as good of an actor as any of them had.

He just pretended like they weren't around.

Meanwhile~~

Anna and Elsa woke up inside their now illustriously designed cave, patterned with ice and warm designs. They had only been asleep for a few hours. Anna realized when she woke up that as soon as she fell asleep the sun had returned to it's normal place in the sky. She sat up and stretched her arms behind her head. Her hair was a complete mess, but she didn't even pay attention.

"Elsa! Elsa" Anna sang as she shook her sister gently beside her. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Anna, I'm too tired." Elsa moaned with one of her eye's partially open. "Go back to sleep."

"We can't."

A sudden realization abruptly awoke Elsa from her slumber as she sat up quickly and bumped heads with Anna sending her back down on to her cool blue pillow.

"Ahh, what was that for?"

"We have to get up Anna!" Elsa shouted almost as if she was the one who woke up first and was attempting to wake up Anna.

"I know, I know." Anna replied as she rolled her eyes. She sat back up again and had a sudden vision of what had happened between them last night. She looked down at her still naked body and looked back over to her sister, who was also topless sitting up. Her eyes went over her sister, like looking at a fresh plate of chocolate in front of her. Elsa looked to Anna and noticed the area her eyes were tracing.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled again as she turned red and covered her self up with the thick blanket on top of her.

"So Elsa, is it cold in here or are you just happy to see me?" Anna played as she made what she thought to be a faux suave face.

Elsa just went "Hmph," and formed an ice dress on underneath the blankets, making Anna pout slightly. "Get dressed." Elsa commanded as she got out of the bed and brushed back her wild hair style with her pale hands.

Anna eye's got wide and lit up like she had the best idea in the universe. She thought hard and began to glow slightly. She jumped off the bed quickly near the contained fire that was still burning and put her hands up in a _tada_ fashion.

The queen looked over when she heard the thud of the princess getting out of the bed. All she could do was put her hand up to her mouth and giggle cutely at her sister.

Anna noticed her sister laughing and looked down, realizing she was wearing the exact same lacy set of lingerie her sister had conjured up for her the night previous.

"Ooh," Anna said as she groaned and put her head down in despair.

"Here, let me actually help you." Elsa walked over to Anna and grabbed her hands. She blushed a little and as she approached her sister and too thought about last night's, well activities. She was smiling brightly as she came over and grabbed her sister's hands.

"Watch this." She showed Anna the actual path she takes her hands to create a dress and bright orange and green dress formed around Anna. It was more form fitting than her usual attire with very similar cut to her sisters. However they both did not dawn a sparkling cape today.

"Elsa, this is beautiful." Anna leaned forward and stole a kiss from her queen. "Let's go kick some butt." She joked as she pulled her sister's hand. She swooped a hand behind her to extinguish the fire.

Elsa was being dragged and looked behind her, "What about all of this stuff?"

"Let's save it for another time." Her sister said with a cute wink and big smile. Her freckles illuminated in the sunshine as they passed the falling water outside of the cave. Elsa couldn't help but smile at this. Even though they were in the middle of a crisis, she felt entirely in control of everything. This whole time she had been fighting with her powers, sure after Arendelle was saved last time she felt better but now. This was just indescribable, as if she could conquer anything. She wondered if this was how Anna felt all the time. She smiled even more as she was still being dragged. She knew love was what had thawed her fearful ice before, but now it was genuine, true love experience that transcended that with her sister, that gave her even more confidence in herself. The problem in front of them felt like nothing to her. What's a couple of princes compared to what her and her sister shared. She snapped back to reality when she felt a violent tug throw them behind a tree.

"What the hell.." Elsa complained as she toppled on to the ground near the roots accidentally pulling Anna down next to her.

Anna extended a finger to her lips to shush her sister and said, "Look."

They both peered around the coniferous tree and looked on as they saw Kristoff chatting with the princes down the mountain in front of them. They both tiptoed from tree to tree closer. They would obviously intervene if something were to happen, but right now, they had to play it cool, so to say.

Anton raised his eyebrows at Kristoff. "The silent treatment really?"

Kristoff began whistling and looking around as he leaned against his reindeer buddy.

Andre dismounted his horse next to his brother and strolled up to Kristoff, almost as if a good cop, bad cop routine.

"Hey, how are you doing? We just would like to talk to you, please."

Kristoff and Sven turned their heads at the same time and spat near his feet.

Anton quickly jumped off his horse and ran up to them with an intimidating finger pointed at Kristoff's face.

"I can have you killed for something like that, disrespecting royalty. Just tell me where the former queen and princess are."

"Sorry, I don't know the "former queen or princess." I do however know the current queen and princess."

"Hey just answer him." Andre chimed in.

"Just tell us where they are and no one gets hurt."

"No one except for them! I won't let you hurt them. Besides I don't even know where they are. They're probably half way around the world by now."

"Look, Kristoff, we can't have that right now. We need to find them immediately. No harm will come to them." Andre continued.

"I don't know where they are. You're a bad liar."

Out of nowhere they threw a sack over Olaf, making him shriek slightly.

"Ah! The sun's gone!"

Kristoff ran over to him but was quickly cut off by guards with swords.

"We'll give him back to you if you tell us where they are."

"I told you already, I don't know!" He began shouting, worrying for his snowman friend. They quickly reprimanded him and Sven as well. Sven grunted in protest as Kristoff tried to fight it off physically.

The girls quickly made it to where they were unseen and all of a sudden the guards and prince's began to fall as ice was covering the ground where they stood. A flurry began to rage.

"We're right here, now let them go." Elsa demanded with her arm extended in front of her, ready to stop anyone who tried to challenge her demands.

Anna stood next to her with her arm's crossed. "You won't get away with this."

"We already have." They said in unison as they all took their ground. Out of nowhere the citizens of the town started appearing.

"The town's people are now aware that their kingdom is being ran by two witches, and they won't stand it anymore."

Anna frowned and tried to explain to the people around them, "We aren't witches I promise. This man lied and tried to kill us."

"That's not true, they tried to kill both of us and even the people who work for them." The advisers then appeared and some of the staff, however Gerda and Kai were not present. "Yes, they tried to kill us all." They all agreed.

"What? No we didn't?" Elsa argued as she looked around at all of the people. "They are lying to you, please, believe us." Anna added after her sister as she grabbed her arm for her support. Elsa's confidence began fading as she saw just how many people opposed and were now afraid of her again, and, Anna too. Anna didn't deserve any of this, she had never wronged a single person in her life.

"Where is Gerda and Kai?"

"You killed them."

"We did not!" Anna screamed as she began to tear up. Her hands began to glow with an orange color around her sister's arm. Elsa reached over and put her hands on Anna's with her ice magic to cool her down.

"That's true! They didn't do anything!" Kristoff added.

"He's an accomplice! Take him away." The guards began hauling Kristoff, Sven, and, the sack Olaf was contained in away from the group.

The queen detached herself from Anna and shouted, "Stop now!"

The people of Arendelle all stepped back quickly as they thought she was preparing to attack them.

"You don't have to worry, she won't hurt you!" The princess yelled from behind her sister. Anna's hands began glowing again and fire began swirling around them. She looked at her hands, and stepped back almost as if she was trying to escape from her own body in fear.

The guards taking away their friends were nearly out of sight now and almost to the palace, when Elsa heard a shout from the mountain man.

"Just combine your powers! You'll be unstoppable!"

He was swiftly hit over the head and became unconscious. They then just dragged his limp body away. Elsa brought her hands up to her mouth as she watched in horror. Gabriel then walked towards the two.

"Don't listen to him, your powers combined will only bring destruction of the whole planet. I wouldn't even try it if I were you." He said cunningly as he began to turn around and walk away.

"Guards, Seize them!"

A horde of guards who were supposed to protect the queen and princess were now coming at them while drawing their swords.

"Stay away!" Elsa shouted. The snow she was making fall around them now turned to rain as she looked back behind her to see Anna just set herself down on the ground in defeat. The fire around her was put out by the rain and she just looked at the ground.

The guards now had them surrounded and were waiting for them to make the next move in preparation.

They noticed Anna was the weaker one and began charging for her.

"No!" Elsa shouted as she ran toward them and extended her hand to her side. She felt her icy powers begin creating in her right hand. She stopped right in front of Anna and showed off what she had just now created.

With the rain pouring down on them, Elsa positioned herself and realized she was holding a sword made of ice. Her face was screaming determination to keep her sister safe as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Elsa, no, we can't hurt them."

"I don't know what to do Anna, I can't let you get hurt."

She looked up at her older sister and forced a smile, "I'll be fine, we have to find another way."

Elsa didn't dematerialize the sword but instead laid it to her side. They were now only a couple feet from the guards circled around them.

"I..I don't know how!" She brought her left hand up to her head and grabbed the side of it anxiously.

End of Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Woo! More cliffhangers, sorry about that guys! Aha. I just wanted to end at this place to leave a little suspense. How ever will they get out of this now? Thanks for following my story and for all of the reviews! :3 Let me know what you think!


End file.
